<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cinderella Story by Rizz07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336856">A Cinderella Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07'>Rizz07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - A Cinderella Story (2004) Fusion, Evil Stepbrother Charles, Evil Stepbrother Pierre, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, based on a movie, evil stepmother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern day Cinderella.</p><p>George loved the fairy tales his father used to read to him as a child. But after his father passed away, leaving him in the care of his evil stepmother, he stopped believing in them. Can the anonymous guy he's been texting with change that and bring some happiness back into his life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas Latifi/George Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Once upon a time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm excited to write this guys! This is based on A Cinderella Story (2004) and it was one of my favorite movies growing up.<br/>I do gotta sat that with this based on that, a lot of the dialogue is straight from there. But at the same time I will try to make it more my own thing. Changing, adding and leaving certain aspects out. For example this isn't happening in L.A. like in the movie, but the U.K. Because of that I need to ask you all a favor and overlook certain aspects that are clearly American, but almost impossible to change other wise, like driving a car for example.</p><p>But most of all, I just hope you all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, there was a handsome little boy name George and his widowed father. Oh who was he kidding. Really there was no far away kingdom, only the United Kingdom. But to little George it had felt like his own kingdom, and his father was his king and best friend. Although growing up without a mother did leave a bit of a void, he had never felt like he missed out on anything. His father always willing to spend time with him. Honestly he had felt like the luckiest boy in the world.</p><p>And his dad owned the coolest diner as well. <em>Steve’s Diner</em> and as a kid George had loved to hang out there. The people working there felt like family. Everyone was always friendly and seemingly to be in a good mood while working. That’s why he had always chosen to have his birthday parties there. Not even considering another option.</p><p>Still remembering the last one vividly, with Robert, the diner's manager, telling him to ‘make a wish little prince’. But what did he have to wish for? He had everything he needed. Amazing friends and the coolest dad. His life was perfect. Seeing the encouraging nod his dad gave him, his camera ready in his hand, George had done what was expected of him. Closing his eyes and blowing out the candles on the cake with a smile.</p><p>A little yelled ‘oh’ disturbing the moment. Looking up he had seen a brown haired woman in his father's arm, smiling up at his dad embarrassed. She must have bumped into him or something. Back then he hadn’t thought much of it, because why would he. His life had been perfect.</p><p>But apparently his dad had thought differently. Believing he needed one more thing in his life, Fiona.</p><p>Before he had known it, his father had married said woman. Not only making her part of his life, but her two son’s Charles and Pierre as well. To be fair George hadn’t necessarily been thrilled about it, but feelings aside, his logical mind had thought that maybe this could be a good thing. And if his father was happy, than so was he. It might actually be nice to have a mother figure in his life and two other kids to play with in the house.</p><p>Unfortunately his life turned out to be not a fairy tale after all.</p><p>One night, not long after his father got married, the man read him a bed time story out of his favorite book. It was big and old, and had about every fairy tale you could imagine written in it. He still remembered clearly how he had hopefully asked his father if fairy tales came true. His dad, being honest with his like always, had answered; “Well no, but dreams do.”</p><p>Tilting his head, he had eyed his dad curiously. “Do you have a dream?”</p><p>“Yeah” he father had smiled. “My dream is for you to grow up and go to university.” Booping his nose with his index finger. “But you know, fairy tales aren’t just about meeting princes. They are about fulfilling your dreams” the man had continued. "About standing up for what you believe in. It’s just like I always say; Never let the fear of striking out-“</p><p>“- Keep you from playing the game” they finished together. Both of them smiling. Of course he knew that line, it was his father’s favorite quote. So much so, that it was even written on the wall in his diner.</p><p>“Just remember, if you look carefully, this book right here, contains some very important things that you may need to know later in life.” Nodding, he smiled as his father placed a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>Then the ground and walls started to suddenly shake. His father’s eyes had widened. “Earthquake” he had shouted. Pulling him along, off of the bed and with him.</p><p>That was the day their little kingdom came crumbling down.</p><p>His father had placed him in the door opening of his bedroom, when they had heard Fiona scream for help. Fearful he had grabbed on to his father, begging him not to go. Terrified of being left alone as the house shook. His father had taken his face in his hands, smiling reassuringly. Telling him that he ‘would be right back’.</p><p>Only he didn’t. Till this day, he was still unsure of what exactly had happened, only knowing that his beloved father hadn’t survived the earthquake. That day, he had lost his best friend. Leaving him alone with Fiona. The woman that who had inherited everything, as apparently his father hadn’t left behind a will. The house, the diner, everything went to her, and to her own dismay, that included George.</p><p>From that day the on, the only fairy tales in his life, were the ones he read in his beloved book. The one he treasured, as it was one of the few things he had left from his father.</p><p>Meanwhile his whole life was turned upside down. It had started with Fiona demanding he left his bedroom. Making him pack up his stuff and move up to the attic. That would become his new room from then on and still was on this very day.</p><p>Over the next 8 years everything changed drastically. His life, Fiona’s appearance and the house. She even paid to let some of the outside get painted pink. And George went from being a stepson to a servant.</p><p>He was still asleep when the sound of Fiona’s voice startled him awake through the intercom. Groaning he pushed himself up. Damn he had fallen asleep at his desk, again.</p><p>With school, his job, Fiona’s chores, he often feel asleep while doing his homework. Wanting to keep his grades up. He had to. Wanting to fulfill his father’s dream of him going an university. But it wasn’t easy, and he blessed the fact that he picked up on his classes at school rather quickly. Making it slightly easier when he sometimes needed to cover up his lack of studying.</p><p>“It’s breakfast time. So bring me my breakfast” Fiona’s demanding voice came through the little speaker, as he yawned and stretched out his body. Winching a little at the screamed “George!” that followed.</p><p>Getting up, he quickly got dressed, before making his way downstairs to prepare breakfast for <em>her majesty</em>. If only his dad could see her right now, than he would have never married her. She turned out to be so different from the woman he had fallen in love with. Sadly the past couldn’t be changed, and he was stuck here until the day he finally managed to get out.</p><p>With a plate with her breakfast in his hand, he moved out to the back garden. Finding the evil queen in a lounge chair at the side of the pool. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes at seeing Charles and Pierre practicing their synchronized swimming, if you could even call it that. He felt sorry for their coach, that had train them and tell them they were doing amazing. That was if he wanted to keep his job. The reality was, both his step siblings lacked at all the aspects required for the sport. They just looked like complete fools. Not that he ever admit that out loud.</p><p>“Took you long enough” Fiona sighed. “It’s this Norwegian salmon I asked for?” Eyeing the plate George had put on the table next to her. “Because I need my omega-3’s.”</p><p>Keeping his face straight, he plastered on a smile. “Only the best.”</p><p>Skeptical Fiona took a bit. “Oh yes, I can tell” she moaned, as Charles and Pierre continue to splatter around in the pool. “Well what are you still doing here. Get to work” Fiona told dismissively.</p><p>“I can’t go to work this morning” he told her. Hoping he would manage to stand up to her. “I have a really important test to study for.”</p><p>Fiona huffed out a laugh. “Listen George. People go to school to get smarter, so that they can get a job. Lucky for you, you already have one. So it’s like skipping a step” she smiled brightly. Full disbelieve George stared at her. True she had him working in his father’s diner, but it was not like he wanted to keep doing that for the rest of his life. And more importantly he wanted to fulfill his father’s university dream. Wanting to go to the university of Cambridge to be exact.</p><p>Knowing it was no use to fight this woman, he simply turned around and went back to the house to grab his stuff. “Oh and leave the sprinklers on” Fiona shouted after him.</p><p>“We’re in the middle of a drought” he yelled back. “We are suppose to safe water.” The U.K going through the longest period without rain, ever recorded, and that said a lot considering the country they lived in.</p><p>“So, do you think the queen’s lawns are brown?” Fiona argued back. “Brown lawns are for poor people.”</p><p>Sighing, he just let her be. It wasn't worth his energy to try to reason with her. Heading out of the house towards his father’s old Aston Martin V8 Volante. The only reason Fiona let him drive it, was because it was 30 years old and slowly starting to fall apart. Meaning that she wouldn’t want to be caught dead driving it. George loved it though, even with all her flaws. Just like his dad had loved it.</p><p>Getting in, he drove over to <em>Fiona’s</em>, as the diner was called now a days. Another thing she had changed. Giving the whole diner a 60’s themed makeover. She even had them skate around in roller-blades and the women wear poodle skirts from that time. That were he blessed he was a guy, to be honest.</p><p>He was collecting the dishes, when Robert appeared next to him. “What are you still doing here? You’re going to be late for school” the man huffed. Hands on his hips, pointedly looking at the Elvis guitar clock on the wall.</p><p>“I still need to finish all this.” Waving his hand around. The diner was busy, so there were still a lot of dishes that needed to be collected and brought back to the kitchen.</p><p>“I could care less about that” Robert huffed. “What I do care about is your education. So give that to me.” Taking the basket with dirty dishes. “And get out of here.” The serious look in his eyes, made George swallow back his protest. Knowing better than to argue with the man. He was not sure why, but even after all these years Robert was still they guy running the diner and looking out for him.</p><p>“Thanks Robert” he smiled in relieve. Skating off to grab his bag.</p><p>**</p><p>On his way to school he picked up Lando. Honking the horn, to let boy know he was there and greeting Mr. Norris, who was polishing his classic Mercedes. Chuckling when Lando came out in a neon green outfit, looking absolutely horrendous while practicing his lines for another audition.</p><p>“Hey dad, don’t you feel sorry for me” the boy called over his shoulder to his father, pointing at the Aston. “No offense George.”</p><p>“No” the man deadpanned. “I feel sorry for the three cars that you wrecked.”</p><p>Narrowing his eyes, Lando let out huff and climbed into the car.</p><p>“Oh my lord. Lando, what are you wearing?” he questioned his friend.</p><p>“What, this? This is my Valentino Rossi look” the boy announced proudly.</p><p>“Mate I cannot drive you to school like that.” Needed to protect his friend from himself.</p><p>Lando pouted. “I am a Method actor. This is all part of my training.”</p><p>“I know, but look at yourself.” Begging him to go change with his eyes. Not wanting his friend to get bullied.</p><p>“Alright.” Offended the boy got out of the car again, and went back inside. Thankfully coming back in something more normal.</p><p>**</p><p>Trying to park at school was an disaster as ever. First missing out on a good spot to Shelby and her cheerleader friends and the next one too Nicholas Latifi, the school’s star striker and his boneheaded friends. And as if that hadn’t been bad enough, he also had to witness Shelby going up to Nicholas, plastering herself all over him to kiss him. “Ugh, how can so much ego be in one relationship” he groaned.</p><p>“Imagine what they’d say about you” Lando teased.</p><p>“Please. They don’t even know I exist.” And he would like to keep it that way.</p><p>If only he was so lucky. Just then one of Shelby’s friends spotted his car still standing there. “Ew” she pulled a face. “Stalkers, two o’clock.”</p><p>Glancing over, Shelby smirked and called out, “The white zone is for cool people only. No geeks.”</p><p>“Hey diner boy. Can I get a breakfast burrito to go? Thank you” Nicholas friend, Esteban Ocon added. Laughing loudly at his own joke.</p><p>“See they do know you exist” Lando smirked playfully. Completely unaware of how those words stung. Or how it felt, going from a happy little boy, to be diner boy.</p><p>His day only getting a little bit better when he entered the school. His phone chiming with an incoming text message. Grabbing his phone he smiled at the name on the screen.</p><p>“Ah yes, the secret admirer beckons” Lando teased, and George felt his cheeks heat up. The unknown guy he had been texting with recently, was one of the smaller boy’s favorite things to tease him with. But he let him. Leaving his friend to go outside. Needing the distraction the mystery guy offered. Having met him in an Cambridge University chat group. Imagine his surprise when he found out that he and the guy that called himself Nomad, actually went to the same high school. Still he allowed himself to live in a bit of a fantasy with the guy. Liking the mystery and the anonymity, with neither of them knowing who the other one was.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Where have you been? We haven’t talked in ages.</span>
</p><p>Fondly George smiled. Drama king.</p><p>
  <span class="u">We’ve talked this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I can’t stop thinking about you. What’s on your mind right now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Not much. You?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I’m thinking that professor Abiteboul dissected one too many frogs.</span>
</p><p>Curious, he glanced around. Indeed spotting the professor, who was doing something ridiculous with his tongue, while eating an apple. Disgusting, but funny at the same time. Wait. His heart skipped a beat. If his mystery guy could see that, that meant he was nearby here somewhere. But who? There were so many boys currently on their phones. Like the guy on his little electric scooter, or the one who always seemed to have a coffee in his hand, or even that Russian exchange student. And that was just naming a few of them. At the same time it was kind of exciting to think that he could be texting with any of them.  </p><p>
  <span class="u">Ribet. Ribet.</span>
</p><p>Laughing out loud, he sent a crying with laughter emoji back.</p><p>
  <span class="u">I wish I could hear your laughter. When can we finally meet?</span>
</p><p>Just then the bell rang, pulling him back to reality. Disappointed, he quickly sent back a ‘soon’ before pocketing his phone. Only having the chance to text Nomad again during lunch break, after receiving one asking about his day. Oh my lord, where did he start.</p><p>
  <span class="u">You know the usual. Raging stepmom, work and cool kids that think their better than us</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">That bad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Ever feel like you don’t belong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Absolutely</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still feel all alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">But then I think of you</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">And that makes it all better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Hey Nomad, do you think we’ve ever met?</span>
</p><p>It was a possibility. Maybe he would even directly know who he was, if Nomad gave him a name.</p><p>
  <span class="u">I don’t know. Our school does have over 3500 students</span>
</p><p>True. It was a bit like searching for a needle in a haystack.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Well at least I can eliminate the girls</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">You are a guy right?</span>
</p><p>Huffing out a breath, he quickly sent back an,</p><p>
  <span class="u">Absolutely</span>
</p><p>With lunch break ending, so did their conversation, but after school and work it picked right back up again like it always did.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Have you told your dad about Cambridge yet?</span>
</p><p>Knowing how reluctant the other boy was about that. Apparently his father had already made other plans for his son future, not caring if that was what his son wanted or not. Fully expecting the boy to follow his plans.</p><p>
  <span class="u">If only I could. Haven’t even told him I wanna be a writer yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">My father always encouraged me to pursue my dreams</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">And so should you</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Not mine. He has a whole different plan for my life.</span>
</p><p>Sadly, George glanced at the clock. Startled to see what time it was.</p><p>
  <span class="u">It’s 2am. Can you believe we’ve been at this for 5 hours.</span>
</p><p>It was amazing really how their conversations could last for so long, yet never seemed to bore him.</p><p>
  <span class="u">I think we broke our record</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">We should go to bed. Sweet dreams</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Wait…</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I can’t sleep without knowing there is hope</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Half the night I waste in sighs</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">In a wakeful doze I sorrow</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">For the hands, the lips, the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">For the meeting of tomorrow</span>
</p><p>George smiled at his phone screen. Recognizing those words.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Quoting Tennyson. Impressive</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">That’s why I like talking to you</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">You understand</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Please meet me at the Dance</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I’ll be waiting for you at 11 in the middle of the dance floor</span>
</p><p>George sucked in a breath, his heart skipped a beat. It was one thing to talk to Nomad through text. It was another to actually meet him in person, and at the dance of all places. It left him feeling conflicted. On one hand he wanted nothing else, but at the same time he was also terrified. What if he wasn’t who George thought he would be. Or maybe it would be him that was the disappointment. Their texts kind of made set high expectations for the guy, and no doubt it was the other way around as well. He wasn’t sure I he was willing to risk what they had built up by meeting. But he couldn’t continue to hide either, right?  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So originally George is character drives a mustang, but I felt that wasn't likely to happen in the U.K and instead changed it into this Aston Martin: https://www.autogespot.nl/aston-martin-v8-volante-1979-1989/2013/09/13</p><p>Also Nicholas is bi in this and has told George this at some point in a text already. It's another thing he's hiding from his father.</p><p>And I don't think I will have to tell you how curious I am to hear what you guys think! So far I'm having so much fun writing this, so I can only hope share my excitement.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gathering the courage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my god! That’s great right. You’re finally going to meet him” Lando said excitingly, bouncing on his feet. After hearing about the invite the next day.</p><p>Chewing on his lip, George divided his eyes. “I don’t know. I keep having this feeling that he’s too good to be true.” Admitting his biggest fear out loud.</p><p>“Oh come on. You two have been talking for like a month now” the smaller boy urged him on. “You talk to him all the bloody time. You know this guy.”</p><p>And George wanted to believe him, he really did, but he couldn’t help but feel anxious. “I know, but he doesn’t know me.” That fear that he would be the disappointment coming up again. Honestly who would want <em>diner boy</em>. “Maybe this whole relationship is just better to keep on cyberspace.”</p><p>Lando’s face turned serious. “Oh no mister. You’re not finding excuses. You have to go to this dance. This Nomad guy isn’t going to hang around forever.” Not if he was anything like his name. “And if it helps, I will go with you and be your escort.”</p><p>“Really?” Taken back, since Lando was neither gay or bi.</p><p>“That’s what friends are for, right” the smaller stated proudly. Standing up straight, seemingly even puffing out his chest a little.</p><p>Chuckling George shook his head at the boy’s silliness, but also counting himself lucky to have a friend like him. “You’re the best Lando.”</p><p>Just then his phone started ringing. Glancing at it, he sighed deeply. Fiona, of course. Like always giving him a handful of chores to do. “I need you to pick up the dry cleaning. Oh and wash the Bentley.”</p><p>“Yes Fiona.”</p><p>“Why do you act like her slave?” Lando questioned after he hung up.</p><p>“Simple. No Fiona, means no money for Cambridge.” Fact, sadly.</p><p>**</p><p>Later that day George drove Fiona’s precious Bentley to the car wash. Double checking if he had indeed got everything from the woman’s to-do list, while waiting in line. “You need a wax.”</p><p>Barely keeping himself from gasping, he sputtered out an "Excuse me." Offended turned to the person that spoke, only to see Nicholas Latifi standing there. Of-freaking-course, it was just his luck to bump into the boy here. Although it did make sense, his father owned the whole garage, including the car wash. And from what he could remember Nicholas had been working or helping out here from the moment he was legally allowed.</p><p>“I meant the car” Nicholas clarified, scribbling on his little notepad, while George blushed. He did have to admit. When his friends weren’t around, the boy wasn’t all that bad. Not as stuck up like the rest of them. Still didn’t mean he liked him though.</p><p>“Oh, of course. Yeah fine” he stuttered, embarrassed.</p><p>The awkward moment was broken by two cars coming up beside him, loudly honking. The identical red and blue VW Golf’s leaving nothing to the imagination of who was driving them, even before they got out.</p><p>“Nicky” Pierre exclaimed overly cheerful, smiling brightly at the boy.</p><p>“Hi” Charles added with a little wave.</p><p>And George felt like gagging. Could they possibly be any more obvious?</p><p>“We’re here to get our cars washed.”</p><p>“Yes, look dirt” Charles said, almost proudly gesturing to the cars. Stating the absolute obvious as both cars were drenched in mud. George didn't even want to know how they managed that.</p><p>“One second boys” Nicholas told them, not sounding impressed, rather annoyed. Ripping of the paper from his notepad and handing it to George. “Take this inside when you’re done.” Before walking away.</p><p>Unable to help himself, George opened the car door once Latifi was out of sight.</p><p>“He’s so cute!”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>He heard Pierre and Charles giggle together.</p><p>“And who may I ask did you two pay to get your cars so dirty.” Knowing them, they hadn’t done that themselves. Not while risking getting dirty themselves.</p><p>Pierre huffed arrogantly. “Excuse me. What are you, the dirt police?”</p><p>Charles laughed loudly. “Yeah. The dirt police. Like excuse me mister, do you know how fast your dirt was going?” Thinking he was hilarious.</p><p>But even Pierre didn't think so. “You should have stopped at the dirt police” his brother scowled. He was the one with more brain cells between the two. Although George often got the impression Charles didn’t even try. Not motivated either by having Fiona as a mother.</p><p>With a bit of a pout, Charles crossed his arms and looked away.</p><p>“You know, you should really hurry up” Pierre said, turning back to him. “Our mother is looking for you.”</p><p>No surprise there. “Well where is she?”</p><p>“At home, baking.”</p><p>Turned out, baking meant baking in the tanning bed in their back garden.</p><p>“Fiona, you wanted to see me?" he spoke up, nearing the bed.</p><p>“Yes” Fiona replied far too kindly. George almost gagging as the opened the bed, abruptly diverting his eyes from the naked body. Now although knowing form an early age he was guy, he could admire the beauty of a female body. Fiona’s however was definitely not one of them he thought shuddering. “Did you finish your errands? Because I need you to do the night shirt at the diner tonight.”</p><p>Unbelievable! Then again, what else did he expect from a woman that hadn’t even taken off her bright orange tanning glasses. Making her look absolutely ridiculous. At least she had the decency to wrap a towel around herself now. “Well tonight is my night off” George stuttered a bit. “And the dance is tonight, so I kind of can’t.” She wouldn’t dare to take even that away from him, would she?</p><p>“Oh I know, but you really need to stop being so self-centered George, and start thinking of other.” His stomach dropped. Of course she would. “And I need you to go to the diner and mop the floors tonight.”</p><p>“But I really need to go to this dance tonight, Fiona. I have to” he tried again. Nomad was waiting for him there.</p><p>“Oh stop your whining. You need to earn your tuition money for college. You gotta clean a lot of tables for that.” George bit his tongue. She really was a wicked stepmother.</p><p>“I am a straight A student. I’m working seven days a week and I’ve never asked you for anything. But please Fiona, let me go to this dance.” He couldn’t believe he was begging, but what other option did he have. He couldn’t disobey her. If he did, he was out on the streets and it was bye, bye Cambridge.</p><p>With a sigh, Fiona stood up, whipping her these days blond hair off her shoulder. “Sweetheart, now that you’re old enough, there is something I’ve always wanted to tell you and I think you’re ready to hear it. You’re not very pretty and you’re not very bright.”</p><p>His mouth fell open. Staring wide eyed at the woman, who was still had those stupid glasses on, in shock. "I am so glad we had that talk” the woman grinned, like a weight was being lifted off of her shoulders.</p><p>Trying to hold back his tears, he walked away. Not even the reflection of Fiona sitting down only to have the top of the tanning bed falling down on her big fat ass, could cheer him up. Or her horrific scream for that matter. He could only wonder what he had done for the woman to hate him so much, that she felt the need to constantly belittle and insult him like that.</p><p>**</p><p>With no other option he ended up working in the diner that evening. Feeling numb as he tried to come up with a way to tell Nomad the news. Having left his texts of ‘I can’t wait for tonight!’ ‘I can’t wait to see you’ ‘To meet you’ unwritten. Still not believing this was actually happening. When he had finally worked up the nerve to go, Fiona had to go and take that away from him. And as if the universe didn’t hate him enough already, Nicholas, Shelby and their friends chose that exact moment to enter the diner. Of-freaking- course. Fuck his life.</p><p>Too focused on them, he didn’t watch where he was going, rolling against something big, hard and pink. Making him fall on his ass on the ground. Glancing up, he saw it was Fiona. “You’re in the way” the woman simply told him, stepping over him in her tight pink dress. Going straight for the register, grabbing money out of it. “I’m going to see dr. Helmut and pick up Charles and Pierre from the dance after. I will be back by twelve sharp” she announced.</p><p>“Okay” George said disinterested. Keeping the sarcastic ‘yay more Botox’ to himself and going back to work.</p><p>“Oh still got room in there, huh?” Robert spoke up sarcastically as Fiona stuffed the money in her bra. It was no secret she had had them done more than once after his father passed away.</p><p>“Well if it isn’t little mister Betty Crocker from Poland” Fiona hissed. “Don’t you have something more important to do, like cleaning toilets or something” she added with a fake smile.</p><p>“You know, I would. If I wasn’t so damn busy running your diner. But hey, be my guest.”</p><p>Fiona batted her eyelashes, seemingly a little taken back, but it didn’t last long. “I’m sorry, I can’t” she replied overly apologetic. “I just had a 125 pound manicure. See, silver palm trees.” Showing her nails off.</p><p>“Oh, but if you keep it up Fiona, I’m gonna find a place to put my 4 pound pedicure” Robert threatened lightly, as Fiona walked back around the counter. Looking down in disdain.</p><p>“Where are your skates” she huffed. “That’s part of the uniform.”</p><p>“Fiona, if I wanted to look like a goddamn clown, I’d join the circus.”</p><p>“If you were part of my circus, I would have you wipe elephant butts with a wet one.” Robert tilted his head, unimpressed. He could handle Fiona. “I don’t think you realize, but I could-“</p><p>“Fire me? Oh please, go right ahead. Let’s see how many customers you have left when you do.” And it wasn’t an empty threat. Robert’s charisma was what made the costumers come back. Always friendly and willing to chat with them, lend a listening ear. He was the heart and soul of this diner.</p><p>Fiona gasped, placing her hand on her hip. “I am a very appealing person.“ Before quickly leaving. Probably aware she couldn’t take the man. Slamming the door as she went, making the Elvis guitar clock on the wall, shake in its place.</p><p>George suppressed a smile when Robert appeared next to him. “I’m a very appealing person” the both mimicked at the same time.</p><p>“That woman can make a nun swear” Robert sighed, shaking his head a little. Helping George refill the napkin holders.</p><p>“I’m just happy to graduate a year early so I can go all the way to Cambridge University.” More than ready to get the hell away from this place.</p><p>“Oh you could get a scholarship to the University of Mars and it still wouldn’t be far enough away from that women.” Were Robert’s last words, before having to go back to her own work.</p><p>“George hunny, I’m desperate” Eleanor said, skating up to him, sounding slightly out of breath. She, like Robert, had been working here for ages. Even while she struggled with her skates, she still stayed. “Can you cover that booth for me? There’re waiting.”</p><p>George smiled, turning his head in the direction she pointed at. But it quickly dropped upon seeing it was the ‘cool kids’ booth. “But” he tried to protest, but she was already gone.</p><p>Great, just great.</p><p>“I don’t think I can eat anything here?” Shelby’s high and might voice rang through the diner with an dramatic sigh.</p><p>Sucking up his reluctance, he skated over to them. Already bracing himself for the teases and hurtful comments that were bound to come his way.</p><p>“I get the feeling that I won’t be able to get a Zone meal here” Shelby continued loudly.</p><p>“I already ate” her friend spoke.</p><p>“Laxatives don’t qualify as food” Esteban told her. Offended the girl glared at him and her own friend that had giggled at the comment. “Surprised you didn’t know that” he grinned.</p><p> Shelby glanced up as he stopped at their table. A smirk appearing on her lips when she recognized him. “Well, if it isn’t diner boy.” </p><p>Already prepared for that, George simply smiled. “What can I get you guys?” he asked friendly. Reminding himself that they were paying customers.</p><p>“Well what can I get, that has no sugar, no carbs and is fat-free?” the blond summed up.</p><p>“Water” he deadpanned. Getting a little kick out of it when a chuckle escaped Nicholas lips. Earning the boy and George an offended glare.</p><p>“Was that suppose to be a joke?” Shelby’s laxative friend questioned. </p><p>“It was funny” Nicholas whispered to his friends. Again proving that compared to Shelby, he was the more human one out of the two, while she was just plain evil.</p><p>“I’ll have a Voss” the girl said with her chin raised.</p><p>“Excuse me?” What the hell was a Voss?</p><p>“It’s water.., From Norway” Shelby’s second friend clarified, like he was dense. Hell George couldn’t even be bothered learning either of these two girls names, let alone know that.</p><p>“He’s the worst” the blond scoffed, leaning against Nicholas, while the boys laughed.</p><p>“Sorry to disappoint you, but we only have water from the U.K. here.” Water from Norway. This was a diner not some fancy restaurant.</p><p>“Oh, well in that case I’ll have an iced tea” Shelby told him with a fake smile. Her head resting against Nicholas shoulder. Oh my lord could she be any more phony? She could be related to Fiona, both were fake as hell.</p><p>“Make that two. And I’m still waiting on that breakfast burrito diner boy” Esteban added with a smirk.</p><p>Plastering a fake smile on his lips, George waited for anyone else to order. When they didn’t, he simply turned around, letting the smile slip.</p><p>“He is so not getting a tip” he heard Shelby say behind him. Earning her an eye roll, like he had been expecting that.</p><p>“Shelby, listen, we need to talk.” It was Nicholas that had spoken up.</p><p>“Then go ahead, talk” Shelby smiled sweetly at him.</p><p>“In private.”</p><p>The whole diner witnessed Shelby’s dramatic sigh. “Anything you say to me, you can say in front of my peeps.” All four of them eagerly leaning in .</p><p>“Okay.” Glancing over, George could see him look a little hesitant, uncomfortable even. Like he didn’t want to, but she gave him no choice. “I want to break up.”</p><p>“What?!" Shelby screeched angrily. Drawing the attention of the whole diner as their friends gasped.</p><p>“That was harsh” friend number two whispered to number one.</p><p>“Are you in love with someone else?” Shelby instantly accused.</p><p>“I think I am” Nicholas admitted. And the small smile playing on his lips wasn’t one George had seen before. It almost seemed, genuine. And he had not expected that. As Shelby stared at her now ex open mouthed. </p><p>“No way.”</p><p>“Who bro?”</p><p>“I don’t know. But we can still be-“</p><p>“DON’T you dare say the words ’friends’” Shelby said fiercely. Her finger shoved in Nicholas face. “Now fortunately for you, I am willing to overlook this-“ she waved her and around. “Little mental breakdown of yours. Just chill out. We are going to get ready for the dance, and I’ll see there.” Acting as if nothing had happened. She must be in denial George concluded. She must be. And with that her and her two friends got up and left. Nicholas staring after her in shock.</p><p>“Well that went well bro” Esteban teased.</p><p>“No, she took it well.” Lance patted his friend lower arm, before him and Esteban got up as well.</p><p>“Later diner boy” Esteban told him, just as he rolled to their table with two iced teas. Nicholas did at least have the decency to look guilty. Having gotten up, he offered the money for the drinks.</p><p>George waved it off. “Don’t worry about it” he told him, skating away, although he wasn’t completely sure why. Maybe out of sheer relief to see them leaving?</p><p>As Nicholas walked out the door, someone dressed as Zorro entered. “Have no fear, Lando, I mean Zorro is here.” Wiping back his cape in a dramatic fashion. Laughing, George shook his head. “And he’s got the keys to his dad’s Mercedes” the boy added gleefully. Frowning upon noticing what George was wearing. “Please don’t tell me you’re going in that. That’s taking <em>diner boy</em> too far mate.”</p><p>Oh fuck, that’s right, Lando didn’t know yet. “Lando, I’m not going.”</p><p>“What do you mean, you’re not going?” the smaller boy all but screeched. “Have you lost your mind?” Trying to follow George behind the counter, only to be ushered back by Robert. “Sorry. Sorry.” Before focusing back on George. “But what about your mystery man?”</p><p>“Ooh, mystery man?” Robert peeped up in interest. “That wouldn’t be the one you're texting love notes too, would it?”</p><p>“Robert they are not love notes. They’re just texts.”</p><p>Robert silenced him with a serious state. “George, if a boy is taking the time to write down his feelings for you, it’s a love note” the man told him. “You’ve got a secret admirer” he added with a playful grin.</p><p>“One he is suppose to meet tonight, at the dance” Lando interjected.</p><p>Robert slapped his arm with the back of his hand. “Then what are you still doing here, you idiot?”</p><p>“Obeying orders.” Like always.</p><p>“George this is your true love” Lando urged him on.</p><p>“Then true love will have to wait” he deadpanned. Not willing to risk the wrath of Fiona.</p><p>“Save the drama for the soap operas” Robert told him. “You are going to that dance mister.”</p><p>“I can’t go. Fiona will literally kill me if I did, then bring me back just to clean up the mess.” Were they out of their goddamn minds?</p><p>“She’s going to have to go through me first if she wants to hurt you” Robert told him firmly. Standing up tall. And George knew he was serious. “George." Taking both his hands in his. "Your dad did not leave this earth wanting you to be unhappy. It’s time for you to find your own bliss, starting with tonight’s dance.”</p><p>The kitchen bell dinged. “George you need to listen to Robert. You’re always studying, always working. You need to take some time for yourself” Romain, their cook told him, waving his spatula around.</p><p>“Yeah, why don’t you go out and bust a move” Eleanor added in encouragement. Huffing out a laugh. ”Or whatever it is you kids do these days.”</p><p>Listening to them, George had to admit they had a point. “You know what? You’re absolutely right" he said determined. "I never do anything for myself.” Getting met with a chorus of ‘that’s true’.  “And I deserve to have some fun.”</p><p>“That’s right” Robert told him. Eleanor nodding her head behind him.</p><p>“I am going to this dance.” Slamming down the cloth he had been holding.</p><p>“Okay, great” Lando cheered.</p><p>“And I’m going to meet my true love and dance the night away.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit” Robert told him with a proud smile. Everyone clapping around them.</p><p>But then his determination drained away. “I can’t go” he sighed.</p><p>“What? Why the hell not?”</p><p>“I don’t have a costume.” And it was a costumed dance.</p><p>“But you will” Robert told him, taking his hand. “Are you coming Zorro?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p><p>**</p><p>The three of them ran to the costume store nearby. The guy just changing the sign from open to close in front of their noses. “Vernon please, George needs a costume” Robert told the man.</p><p>“No, no Robert. See this?” Pointing at the sign. “I’m closed."</p><p>“Oh come on. I’ll give you free breakfast for a week” Robert pleaded with him.</p><p>“Make it two.” And with that the man luckily unlocked the door. Grinning back at him, Robert pulled him inside.</p><p>The three of them hurriedly went through all the racks, in the hope of finding something good. But all the good costumes were probably already sold out. Willing himself not to give up, he tried on some outfits. A bull fighter, a vampire, a tango dancer and even a monk one. His heart sinking further which each attempt. Shit this was hopeless, he sighed, ready to throw in the towel.</p><p>“Wait, I’ve got something” Robert suddenly spoke up. Staring at something in the glass case he had been sitting next. Making Vernon grab it out of there. Curiously George stepped closer, wanting to see what it was.</p><p>It turned out to be a beautiful mask. It was gold, elegant and with glitter around the eyes.</p><p>“I don’t have an outfit that will go with it” Vernon told them apologetic.</p><p>“But I do” Robert smiled.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They'll meet in the next chapter guys! And I just found the perfect outfits for the to wear 😁</p><p>But lets not jump ahead. Please be so kind to let me know what you think of this one! You know comments make a writer write faster 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter took me a little longer than I would have liked, but I hope the 4k words make up for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About an hour later he and Lando arrived at the dance, with a healthy dose of nerves running through him. A glance at his watch told him it was 10:45pm. Perfect timing. With a slightly sweaty hand he smoothed out the jacket of his beautiful white suit. It apparently had belonged to Robert’s brother, who luckily for him had been more his height, otherwise it would have never working. Now it fitted almost perfectly. The mask they had bought at the store, completely the outfit. And for once his hair was neatly styled as well. All and all the whole thing just gave him that extra bit of confidence that he could really use right now.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Lando asked, offering him an arm.</p>
<p>Biting his lip, he nodded.</p>
<p>“Then let’s go.”</p>
<p>“But remember, I need to be back at the dinner by midnight” he reminded his friend. The whole time thing still making him a little anxious.</p>
<p>“Then set an alarm on your phone, you muppet” his friend told him. Actually having a good point. That way he’d be warned even when he lost track of time. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he set it for 11:40. With the short drive, it should give him enough time to get back before midnight.  </p>
<p>Now fully set, he followed Lando to the stairs, leading down to the party. But at the top he hesitated. Looking over the room packed with people, all dressed in various costumes. Spotting Charles and Pierre, dressed as a banana and a pear? Not sure who’s brilliant idea that was, but they sure as hell wouldn’t win the price for best dressed. Shelby and her two friends seemed to be dressed up as white Charlie’s angels? He wasn’t completely sure, but it didn't seem very original either.</p>
<p>All of the sudden a spotlight focused on him, almost blinding him. Drawing everyone’s attention to him. Making him swallow nervous. Never really liking being the center of attention.</p>
<p>“George what are they staring at” he vaguely heard Lando yell over the music from his place at the bottom of the stairs. Before he turned around to see his friend in a beam of light still at the top. His mouth forming a little ‘O’.</p>
<p>Descending the stairs, he smiled at Lando. Taking the arm that he offered him, allowing his friend to lead him to the middle of the dance floor. Any second now it would be 11 pm. Feeling the nervous butterflies in his stomach, but also excitement. This was it.</p>
<p>“Good luck” Lando told him. Giving his hand one last squeeze, before disappearing in the crowd. Although no doubt keeping an eye on what was happening, both out of curiosity and protectiveness that came with being a good friend.</p>
<p>Now alone, George glanced around a little anxious, wondering who it would be that showed up. Truly having no idea what or whom to expect. That’s why he tried to keep his expectations at bay. Not wanting his mind to give Nomad shoes he couldn’t fill.</p>
<p>“Do you know that you’re standing precisely in the middle of the dance floor” A voice behind him spoke.</p>
<p>His heart skipped a beat. His body buzzing with excitement as he slowly turned around to see…, Alex. Barely able to stop himself from gasping. He knew Alex. He was a friendly, yet weird student. Who believed he was in contact with aliens. Always carrying a little devise that he thought he could call into space with. “Fate has brought us together, here at this anointed hour, under the shimmering disco ball.”</p>
<p>Full of disbelief, George stared at him. This wasn’t happening. Alex couldn’t possibly be Nomad, right? It just didn’t fit at all. Alex was always ‘calling’ with other planets or something along those line, and Nomad had not once even hinted at space, other planets, let alone aliens. Yet here Alex was, with him, in the middle of the dance floor at 11pm.</p>
<p>“Alex…, are you Nomad?” he hesitantly questioned. Still unwilling to believe it.</p>
<p>The guy dressed in all black, repeated the man. The nodded, making George his heart sink, pulling of his equally black sunglasses. “Indeed. I have traveled through time and space to find you. Now join me in the mating dance of Zion.”</p>
<p>Panic rose within him. This could not be happening. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. He was all for Alex being happy doing his alien thingy, but he preferred not to be included. Thank you very much. And in no possible way could he be Nomad.</p>
<p>All the sudden Alex started to dance around him. Making wind while his cape around. Drawing the attention of the people around them. Feeling is cheeks burn with embarrassment, George wished for ground to open up and swallow him. Maybe coming here was a mistake after all. To make matters worse, Alex started to make strange noises, twirling him around.</p>
<p>“I-uh. I’m thirsty” he found himself stuttering. “I’m gonna get some punch.” Desperately looking for an excuse to get away, and the hell out of here.</p>
<p>“Some libations for the fair sir?” That was one way to put it, but George quickly nodded his head. “You’re wish is my command.” And with that, Alex left him behind to get him punch. Leaving George with the feeling that he could finally breath again. Scowling at himself. He should have know this was too good to be true. It was so foolish of him to believe that Nomad would actually be his perfect guy.</p>
<p>“Cambridge guy?” A hesitant voice sounded from behind him. His breath caught in his throat. Could it be? Had he heard that right? And it sure as hell hadn’t been Alex who had spoken. Did that mean he wasn’t Nomad after all? A million things went through his heart. But he didn't dare to get his hope up.</p>
<p>Sucking in a breath, he slowly turned around, keeping his eyes lowered. Bracing himself for a possible second disappointment. Only when he was fully turned did he allow his eyes to move upwards, over the prince charming costume to see…, “Nicholas Latify” he breathed out. Staring at the school’s star striker with wide eyes. No it couldn’t be. This had to be some kind of cruel joke, right? “You’re Nomad?” Almost waiting for the people around him to start laughing, but they didn’t.</p>
<p>Instead Nicholas awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, glancing down at his outfit. “Yeah the costume really doesn’t hide who I am.”</p>
<p>“Oh I know exactly who you are” George told him curtly. Not about to fall for the guy’s tricks. “I’m sorry, but I made a really big mistake by coming here. I’ve got to go.” Moving off the dance floor in search for the nearest exit. Trying to fight back the tears. Why had he even come here? Why had he allow himself to believe there was a chance at happiness for him. He was so stupid. Nothing good ever happened to him, so why would it suddenly start now.</p>
<p>“No, wait. Hey, wait!”Nicholas shouted, chasing after him. George scowled, just what he needed. Why couldn’t he leave him alone? A hand grabbed his arm, but he sure as hell wasn’t turning around. Instead Nicholas hurried around him. “Please wait. It’s not a mistake. I promise.”</p>
<p>George didn’t believe him. “Don’t you know who I am?” he asked slightly irritated.</p>
<p>“Of course I do.” Wait, he did? "You’re Cambridge guy.” And like that that spark of hope was gone again. Fighting the strong urge to facepalm. “You’re the guy I’ve been talking with for hours and have been waiting to meet. I know exactly who you are. But uhm, what’s your name?”</p>
<p>Oh my lord was this guy for real? It was a joke. A fucking joke.</p>
<p>“Your sweet libations, my sir.”</p>
<p>And of course Alex chose that moment to return as well. Could this night get any worse? No, he quickly berated himself. Don’t say that, or else Fiona might magically appear or something.</p>
<p>A little taken back Nicholas eyed Alex. “Mister Albon” he acknowledge. Wow he actually knew Alex his last name, George had give him credit for that.</p>
<p>“Nicholas Latifi with my sir. A devastating blow” Alex said. Dramatically putting a hand on his heart, looking pained. “But a worthy opponent.” Bowing in defeat, he quickly backed away.</p>
<p>Both eyed his retreating form for a moment, but then George focused back on Nicholas. “What about your girlfriend?” he questioned. After all, as far as Nicholas was aware, he didn’t know they had broken up.</p>
<p>“It’s over.” Really sounding determined and final. “So I guess you were expecting someone else. A guy who hangs out at coffee shop and writes poetry all day, right?”</p>
<p>“Something like that.” Not once had the option of Nicholas Latifi even crossed his mind as an option. Not even when he had stood in the middle of the dance floor, having no idea who to expect it hadn't. “Come on, you’re Nicholas Latifi. You’re the captain of the football team and study body president. And closet poet on top of that? You can’t be both guys.”</p>
<p>“And I’m not.”</p>
<p>“Then who are you?” Needing to know if he even wanted to give Nicholas a chance.</p>
<p>Nicholas bit his lip, diverting his eyes for a moment. “On September 7<sup>th</sup>, I wrote to you: I live in a world full of people pretending to be something they’re not. But when I talk to you-“</p>
<p>“I’m the guy I wanna be” George finished. Recalling having that conversation.</p>
<p>“Please give me a chance to be that guy” Nicholas pleaded. This really must be important to him then. Yet George was still cautious whether he could trust him or not. Keeping his guard up. “Do you want to get out of here and join me for a stroll outside?”</p>
<p>“If you want to be voted prince of the dance, you’d better stay inside” he told the boy.</p>
<p>“Ah” Nicholas rolled his neck. A smile appearing on his lips. “I honestly don’t care about becoming prince.” And something in the way he said it, made George believe it was true. Still he pointedly looked at the man’s costume. “Of the ball that is” Nicholas added, pulling his costume jacket straight with a grin.</p>
<p>It actually made him smile a little. 'Don't mind people seeing you leave with a guy?"</p>
<p>"Never really hid that part of me in the first place." Which in all fairness was true. Having seen Nicholas flirt with guys before he got together with Shelby.</p>
<p>Alright, what the heck. Taking the hand that was now offered to him and letting Nicholas lead him outside.</p>
<p>The venue the school had chosen really was amazing. Even outside it was almost romantically decorated and lid with lights. Almost like a fantasy.</p>
<p>“So Cambridge guy, would you tell me who you are if I guessed it right?”</p>
<p>Biting his lip, he smiled. “Maybe.” </p>
<p>There was a playful twinkle in Nicholas’s eyes. “Maybe huh.” And George nodded his head. “Alright then. How about we play 20 questions.”</p>
<p>“How about 10.” Feeling strangely confident and powerful. Nicholas might not know who he was, but still wanted to spend time with him.</p>
<p>“I’ll take what I can get” the man accepted. Not pushing it and actually behaving like a gentleman. “Okay, first question.” As they continue to walk side by side. “You do actually go to our school, right?”</p>
<p>George huffed out a laugh. “Of course.”</p>
<p>“Look, I’m just checking. I mean, you never know with the internet.” Fair point. Nicholas put his hands behind his back as he walked, looking thoughtful. “Alright, next question. Were you disappointed when you found out I was Nomad?” Was he? To be fair he was more shocked. “Be honest.”</p>
<p>“Maybe at first, but now, surprisingly no.” Clearly surprising Nicholas with his answer, but he had wanted the truth. And he could also see a bit of relieve in his eyes. With the boy’s behavior and the way they were currently chatting, it was the truth.</p>
<p>“That’s fair” the boy nodded. “Thank you for not just telling me what I wanted to hear.” Which a lot of people at school must do, so George just smiled. “Then did you vote for me for student body president?”</p>
<p>“Surprisingly, yes.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Nicholas looked back ahead with an almost proud expression. He stayed quiet for a moment, carefully considering his next question. “Okay, I’ve got it. Given the choice, would you rather have a rice cake or fish and chips?”</p>
<p>Now what kind of stupid question was that? “Fish and chips.” Of course. “But what does that matter?”</p>
<p>“Well I like a partner with a healthy appetite.” Reminding him of Shelby with her no sugar, no cars and non fat thingy at the diner. Yeah that wasn’t him, he preferred eating food over starving himself, thank you very much. “And besides, you just eliminated about 30 percent of the guys in our classes.” George had to admit that people were pretty obsessed with their bodies and looks now a days.</p>
<p>Nicholas stopped walking, so he did as well. The boy was looking at him in amazement, almost intrigued. “You’d think I would remember those eyes. Those lashes. You’re stunning.”</p>
<p>Blushing George let his eyes drop to his shoes. Suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable, no used to getting compliments, let alone how to handle them. Clearing his throat a little, he said, “So next question.” Ready to divert the attention away complimenting his looks. Going back to walking. The path leading them to a little garden pavilion. “Wow” he breathed out. It was like a scene out of an romantic movie.</p>
<p>“If I asked you to dance, does that count as a question?” Nicholas wondered curiously. Leading them to it. </p>
<p>Silly boy. “There’s no music.” How could they dance that way.</p>
<p>“So? We don’t need it.” Bowing a little, he offered his hand again. Almost giggling, George took it. Hardly believing any of this was actually happening. It felt so unreal, like a dream. Or like he got sucked into a fairy tale. Nicholas guided George his hand to his shoulder, placing it upon it. Then offered his other free one. A gentleman, who apparently knew how to dance. Who would of thought. Taking it, they slowly started to shuffle. Feeling a little awkward, both the dancing and the intense way Nicholas stared at him.</p>
<p>Suddenly music started playing. Startled both of them looked at the source, seeing an orchestra, well three members of them. That by the looks of it had been ready to leave, they must have some kind of gig here earlier. But now started to play again upon seeing them. First the guy on the guitar, quickly followed by the violin and the flute. Amazed George looked back at Nicholas, seeing it mirrored in his eyes as well. How could this even be real? He wondered. Letting the slightly older boy take the lead of their dance. The boy occasionally twirling him around and George noticed how they got closer and closer, and found he didn’t mind one bit.</p>
<p>But then Nicholas dipped him. Their faces suddenly so close. It would only take one of them leaning in a little and they would kiss. George panicked a little. Not sure if he was ready or that. “All out of questions?” he instead wondered.</p>
<p>Nicholas brought him back up and thought for a moment. “Do you believe in love at first sight?”</p>
<p>Cocking his head, he considered it. “I’ll let you know.” Not having a better answer at the moment. As he kid he had, but then he grew up and his opinion changed to a firm, no. But now seeing the apparently true Nicholas, he wasn’t so sure anymore.</p>
<p>“But I’ve seen you before?” Confusion shining in his those brown eyes. Like he couldn’t imagine how he had and not know who George was.</p>
<p>“Yes” he confirmed. If he only knew.</p>
<p>“Man. How could I have seen you before and not recognize you right now?”</p>
<p>“Maybe you were looking, but you weren’t really seeing.” Not sure where the sudden wisdom came from, but it must be inspired by Nomad with how poetic it was. Fitting perfectly.</p>
<p>No Nicholas corrected. It was Nicholas, not Nomad anymore.</p>
<p>“You’ve got one more question left.” Although he wasn’t sure how he managed to keep count, or if it was actually correct or not.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Nicholas turned to take one of the fake roses the pavilion was decorated with. “Do you, Cambridge guy, feel like you made the right choice meeting me here tonight?” </p>
<p>That wasn’t the question he had expected. Thinking it would be another one to find out who he was. But it was actually kind of nice. “I do” he admitted. Even if it was a little surreal, he truthfully enjoyed sharing this moment with Nicholas. Making a soft smile appear on Nicholas his lips. “And do you Nicholas Latifi, ever wanna see me again after tonight?” Holding his breath as he waited for a response.</p>
<p>“Well I’ll have to think about that” he teased, winking at him. “Absolutely.” The boy leaning in. Not for a kiss, because George could see his hands coming up. He wanted to lift the mask, see who was hidden underneath it. To see who it was standing in front of him. And although still a little hesitant, George felt ready. Shivering when Nicholas fingers touched his skin, carefully grabbing the edges of the masker and…</p>
<p>The shrill sound of his alarm broke the moment. Cursing George stepped back. "Not now” he groaned irritated, disappointed.</p>
<p>“What?” Confused Nicholas started at him.</p>
<p>“I’ve got to go” George told him apologetic.</p>
<p>What? Why? Do you have curfew or something?” Almost in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Something like that.” He could hardly tell him the truth. Not when Nicholas still didn’t know who he was. “I’m sorry, but thank you. This has been the most amazing night.” It really had been. It had made him want to believe in fairy tales again and he was reluctant for it to be over.</p>
<p>With one last smiled, he moved away from the striker. Damning Fiona for always having to ruin everything for him. When he wanted nothing more than to stay.</p>
<p>“Wait! Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“I’m late” he simple responded.</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“Reality.” As cruel as it sounded. Leaving Nicholas behind him as he ran back to the dance itself. Needing to find Lando asap.</p>
<p>Eventually finding his friend, making out with Shelby of all people.</p>
<p>“Lando? Lando.” Snapping his fingers to try and get his attention. “Lando, come on. We’ve got to go.”</p>
<p>Not bothering to stop kissing her, Lando threw a glare at him over Shelby’s shoulder. Annoyed George pointed at his watch. Normally he would be all for letting his friend have his moment, but not when he had a deadline and was in desperate need to get back to the diner in time.</p>
<p>“My dear, I must bid you <em>adieu</em>. I’m sorry” Lando told Shelby, after finally pulling away.</p>
<p>“A what?” Shelby asked confused. Of course she knew a Norwegian brand of water, but not what adieu meant, George scowled.</p>
<p>“I gotta go. I’m sorry.” Giving her one last kiss, Lando followed George who already on his way out. Running up the stairs, taking multiple steps at ones. Not even noticing when his pocket suddenly became lighter as his phone dropped on the stairs.</p>
<p>Or how Nicholas followed him, after seeing him go up the stairs, stopping to pick it up.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“I almost kissed Nicholas Latifi” George sighed happily, after him and Lando had made it outside to the parking area.</p>
<p>“I totally kissed Shelby Cummings” Lando said dreamily. “Wait, so, what did he say when he found out it was you?”</p>
<p>“He didn’t say, because he didn’t find out” George replied sadly. Disappointingly letting himself drop into the car seat. Pulling off the mask. The excitement of the meeting starting to leave his body as reality set back in. </p>
<p>“You didn’t tell him?!” Lando exclaimed indignant. “Why the hell not?”</p>
<p>“My alarm went off before he could” George explained. “And maybe it’s better this way. I mean, I live in an attic. I drive a beat-up old car and he’s expecting, Malibu Barbie” he sighed. Ignoring the correction to Ken from Lando. “I’ll be doing him a favor if I just disappear.” Now that the magic of the moment was gone, it seemed like the logical choice. Nicholas would never accept diner boy. It was beneath him and it didn’t fit his image.</p>
<p>Not looking like he agreed, Lando still accepted that and started the car. Instead telling him all about what happened between him and Shelby, including an apparent fight with Esteban, who hadn’t wanted to take no for the girl. But this was Lando, so it might be exaggerated a little bit. "I told you she wanted me.” And in all honestly, Lando had claimed that before. Even more than once. Not that he had ever believed him.</p>
<p>“Lando, would you please hurry up.” Anxiously glancing at his watch. Fiona would kill him if he didn’t get there in time. Meaning he would have to say goodbye to that teeny bit of freedom he now had.</p>
<p>Suddenly Lando slammed the breaks, as his car almost collided with another one. Making him slap forward, before the seatbelt caught him. A little dazed, he glanced over, staring straight into the faces of Charles and Pierre. “Servant boy” the brothers exclaimed at the same time.</p>
<p>Panicked, George ducked. Desperately hoping that when Fiona would look over, it would look like Lando was alone in the car. And that she didn’t believe the claims of her sons.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Russell, Hi” he heard Lando stammer awkwardly. Before quickly driving away. Just as eager to get away from the woman as he was.</p>
<p>Only after the boy had turned two corners did George dare himself to sit upright again. “Did she see me?” Glancing around to make sure Fiona’s car was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>“No. No, I don’t think so.” Not sounding very reassuring. “But the wannabe Sprouse twins might have.” Oh they definitely had.</p>
<p>But George was already worrying about something else. The speed of the car. Or better yet, the lack of it. Cars hocking as they overtook them. “Lando I know you want to take care of this car, but can you please step on it?” They would never make it back in time at this rate.</p>
<p>Lando huffed. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m already going 35mph in a 30 mile zone, George. So could you just lay off, please?”</p>
<p>Unbelievable. Frustrated and nervous he ran a hand over his face. Of course he understood his friend’s carefulness. Considering his track record and the fact that he was now driving his father’s prized possession. But it was also his life at stake right now.</p>
<p>Just before them the light turned yellow. “Go, go” he urged Lando on. Who, of course, like the good boy he was, stopped. “You could’ve totally made that light” he complained.</p>
<p>“FYI George. Yellow means slow down, okay? Not speed up.” Ugh this was so frustrating.</p>
<p>“I need Fast and the Furious, not Driving miss Daisy” he accused.</p>
<p>Skidding tired, along with loud screams were heard, and the next thing he knew Fiona’s car sped over the intersection in front of their eyes. Oh my lord, they were out of their mind! Vaguely having heard someone screaming ‘we’re gonna die’, but they were gone in the blink of an eye.</p>
<p>“Was that-?” Lando asked in shock.</p>
<p>“Uhuh” was the only response he could form.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>By the time they finally made it to the diner, Fiona’s car was already there. His stomach sank. Shit, shit, shit! He panicked. Hurriedly running inside, using the backdoor. Surprised to not hear Fiona shouting yet. So maybe she hadn’t found out yet. Quickly pulling off his jacket, tie and shirt. Grabbing a diner shirt to pull on. Hearing Robert trying to stall Fiona. Okay I can do this, he thought determined. Putting on an apron, he messed up his hair and smeared some flower on his face. Trying to make it look like he had been here for a while.</p>
<p>“Did you notice how shiny the floors are since we switched to Mr. Clean?” Eleanor now tried, in her effort to stop Fiona.</p>
<p>“What are you, a commercial?” Fiona asked annoyed. “Click.”</p>
<p>“Fiona, I’m so glad you’re here, because uh, the fish. Nemo is no more. Smell” That was Romain. That explained why the man wasn’t back here. And suddenly everybody was talking at once.</p>
<p>“Everyone, shut up!” Fiona shouted, slamming something on the counter. “When I find him, I’m gonna wring his-“</p>
<p>That was his cue. Using a ladle dinged the kitchen bell. “Order’s up.” Grabbing the plate of pancakes Romain must have left behind a mare minute or so ago.</p>
<p>“George” Fiona all but whispered. Like she couldn’t believe her eyes to actually see him there. Before narrowing them in suspicion. “What are you doing back there?”</p>
<p>“Oh you know, just working on my cooking skills” he replied nonchalantly. Already busying himself with making new ones. It was something he knew how to do after being ordered to make them for the twins a few years back.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I was teaching him how to make pancakes with salmon” Romain confirmed. Immediately having his back.</p>
<p>“How was the dance boys?” George couldn’t stop himself from asking. Charles and Pierre started at him, before glancing at each other in disbelief.</p>
<p>“You know, something stinks around here” Fiona said accusingly, eyeing them all suspiciously. “And it ain’t the fish.” With that the turned around and marched to the door. Followed on her heels by her sons.</p>
<p>Only when the door closed behind them, did George allow a shaky breath to fall from his lips. That had been way to fucking close. Turning he leaned back against the kitchen counter in exhaustion, still wearing his white suit pants underneath the apron.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They finally met!! And although George now knows who Nomad is, his own identity is still very much a mystery for Nicholas. Will he figure out who George is? Only time will tell 😉</p>
<p>Also please forgive me for given Alex the role of Terry. Even if he's in no possible way as eccentric as the character in the movie, Alex's sometimes awkward behavior just made it fit in my mind. Love him to pieces tho.</p>
<p>And please let me know what you think! I'm having lots of fun writing this, but I really want to know if you are enjoying it as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We'll get to read from Nicholas pov as well this chapter and get to know him a little more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even if he might have convinced himself Nicholas would never accept him for who he was, that weekend George allowed himself to dream. Needing it with all the chores and shifts at the diner had him do. She might not have been able to catch him like she had wanted, but it was obvious she was still punishing him nonetheless. And if that hadn’t been bad enough, somewhere in the chaos he had also manage to lose his phone. So yeah he really had needed to that fantasy of that night at the dance.</p>
<p>Sadly in that aspect Monday came way too soon. Forcing himself to say goodbye to the dream. On the other hand he was glad to be able to go to school again, if only to get away from Fiona's demands for a little while.</p>
<p>He met Lando before the school, as is father had dropped him off today. “And Nicholas Latifi was crowned prince of the dance. Ooh big shocker there. Didn’t see that one coming” Astrid’s sarcastic voice could be heard through the speaker by the door and throughout the school. The punk girl telling them the daily news as always. “But the real mystery is, who was his prince? The one the jury saw him with and crowned prince alongside our star striker. Yes you heard it right people, our school moved into the twenty first century and crowned two princes, isn’t that amazing!” the girl beamed.</p>
<p>Wait what? Did he hear that right? Was he crowned prince of the ball. Nah that couldn’t be him, he concluded. Impossible. “So you’re not gonna tell Nicholas” Lando questioned him in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Oh come on Lando. It’s not like he’ll pine after me. Trust me, he has long forgotten about his mystery prince by now.” Pushing open the school door. Coming to an instant halt. His jaw dropping at the sight that met him. The whole freaking hallway was plastered with baby blue posters with the text ‘Do you know the prince?’ With the outline of a male with a question mark on his face. What the…? Everywhere he looked, posters, posters and posters. On the walls, on a pile on the front desk and in people’s hand. Oh my lord.</p>
<p>It might have been naive to think Nicholas had forgot about him, but he sure as hell hadn’t expected this.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, he totally has forgotten all about you” Lando teased sarcastically, but his tone told him his friend was in shock as well.</p>
<p>Dazed George continued his way to his locker. Not too sure how to handle this new situation.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>A little further down the hall, Nicholas hang up yet another poster. His desperate search was the talk of the school. “Mate why are you doing all this, just for some dude” Esteban frowned. Completely obvious about how important this was for him.</p>
<p>“Yes, because he is not just some dude, alright? He’s real” Nicholas told him. He hadn’t been able to get Cambridge guy out of his head. He consumed all of his thoughts. He kept thinking about the way he had looked. Although he had been a little taller than he’d expected him to be, he had looked absolutely stunning in that white suit. His eyes so beautiful and bright surrounded by that golden mask. If only he would have had the chance to take the mask off, to see who his prince really was. That was his only regret about that entire evening. It was why he felt so restless, and he knew he would continue to be until he found him.</p>
<p>Lance chuckled softly. “Well good to know he isn’t imaginary” he teased lightheartedly.</p>
<p>Nicholas silenced him with a look. “No, real as in, that he has more on his mind than what he wears or how he looks. He listens, like really listens to me” he tried to explain to his friends.</p>
<p>“Listens to you?” Esteban huffs. “Mate, I listen to you okay? I feel yo-“ trailing off as a beautiful redhead approached them. “Well hello kitty.” Smiling when she smiled at him, before walking by.</p>
<p>Nicholas started as his friend amused. “Oh yeah, you’re a real good listener alright.” Patting his friend’s chest.</p>
<p>“But you’ve found his phone. You should get some clues from that” Lance tried to help. He always was the more sensible of his two friends.</p>
<p>“It’s locked.” Having already tried to hack it. “All I kept getting are messages like ‘I need you’ and ‘Come see me now’.”</p>
<p>Esteban whistles. “That’s hot.”</p>
<p>“See, that’s what I thought. Until I got one that said; ‘Come fix the fryer’.” That was when the little hope he had held that the messages came from him, fell apart. Already suspecting as much. The neediness didn’t sound like his prince at all.</p>
<p>Esteban smirked, clapping his hands together. “Mate, that kinky and hot.” Nicholas breathed out through his nose. At times like these he really wondered why he was even friends with the guy.</p>
<p>“Alright, why don’t you go through the yearbook again, maybe you missed him. Or maybe he’s a foreign exchange student” Lance suggested. Well at least one of his friends was supportive and thinking along. “That be hot.”</p>
<p>“Totally. That’s like <em>le</em> hit” Esteban agreed with a grin.</p>
<p>Sadly he shook his head. “There is no way I missed him. I mean, we had a connection.” He had felt it.</p>
<p>“Apparently big enough to pull you out of the closet” Esteban stated.</p>
<p>Not this again. “I was never in the closet. I just didn’t feel the need to shout it from the rooftops either.” Never having bothered by hiding. He had even flirted with a few guys. Obviously all before him got together with Shelby. “Besides” he gestured at the people walking through the hallway. “No one cares.”</p>
<p>Esteban placed a hand on his shoulder. “That’s because they’re too curious to find out who your mystery man is” he simply told him. And he did have a bit of a point. But he could care less about what they thought. It was his life, not theirs.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>George felt uneasy walking through the hallways. His hand nervously running through his messy hair, back to being unstyled like always.</p>
<p>“Come George, he’s looking for you everywhere. You need to tell him it was you” Lando whispered almost frantically to him.</p>
<p>No, that was a bad idea. “Isn’t it better to cling on to what might have been, instead of ruining everything with reality?” Pulling his shoulder bag protectively in front of him, while avoiding making eye contact with anyone. Somehow feeling like everyone was staring, aware that it was him and judging him for it.</p>
<p>“You can’t hide from him forever” Lando told him sternly.</p>
<p>“Not forever. Just until graduation, when I leave this place and never see him again.” Yep that was the plan. Even if they did both end up at Cambridge, what where the chances they’d see each other with how big that place was. “And what about you, Zorro? When are you gonna tell Shelby huh?” After all he wasn’t the only one staying a secret.</p>
<p>Lando rolled his shoulders back uncomfortable. “Well I-uh, I’ve been thinking about doing just that, as a matter of fact.” George gave him the ‘are you serious’ look.</p>
<p>“Right. Okay, then let’s make a deal. The day you tell Shelby it was you, I’ll tell Nicholas it was me.” It was a safe bet. Lando would never work up the nerve to dare an tell her.</p>
<p>“Deal” Lando said, offering his hand.</p>
<p>“Deal.” Shaking it.</p>
<p>Continuing to walk down the hall, his eyes suddenly widened. Seeing Nicholas come his way from the other opposite direction. Time seemed to slow down, as he had only eyes for the boy. His breath hitched as their eyes met for a second. This was it. He would know.</p>
<p>
  <em>BAM</em>
</p>
<p>Pain spread through his head. Having slammed into a open locker in his focus on Nicholas.</p>
<p>“Thanks” the owner grinned with his hands full of books. Nodding to the now closed locker.</p>
<p>“Geez, are you okay?” Lando asked full concern.</p>
<p>Winching he rubbed the painful spot on his forehead. Not answering his friend, in favor of looking back. To see Nicholas walking away, like nothing had happened. His stomach dropped a little and George cursed himself for actually feeling disappointed. Nicholas had commented on his eyes, so maybe deep down he had held on to that glimmer of hope that they boy would know it was him, the moment their eyes met. But that was a stupid expectation. Like Nicholas Latifi, the school’s start striker, would actually recognize simple, plain him.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>What he also hadn’t expected was for Lando to drag him out to the football field at the end of the school day. Shelby was out there with her two friends, practicing some cheerleading moves. Shit Lando wouldn’t, right? Feeling himself slightly panic.</p>
<p>Shelby of course being as outspoken as ever, could be heard from quite the distance. “He was so mysterious, but really obvious at the same time” she sighed dreamily, while friend number one fake yawned. “I mean, like kind of dangerous, but safe. Wild, but take.” Now what kind of description was that? George wondered.</p>
<p>“I cannot believe you’re going to tell Shelby that it was you.” Really he couldn’t. Normally Lando was way too shy and awkward for that. And yet here they were. Making him worried for both his sake, but also Lando’s as well. Not wanting his friend to get hurt.</p>
<p>“George, once she realizes that she’s found her Zorro, she’ll be thrilled, alright” Lando tried to explain it to him. Actually sounding convinced about it, only making him worry more. “Now, watch and learn.”</p>
<p>“Good luck” he called after the boy. Because he'd needed it. Silently praying it would turn out the way the boy hoped. God only knew the boy deserved it. Even if it went against his better judgment.</p>
<p>“And, oh my god, when he kissed me, I-“ Shelby swooned.</p>
<p>“Enough already” her friend cut her off, looking completely done.</p>
<p>“Madison, I think somebody’s got a green monster on their back called Mr. Jealousy” Shelby smiled at her, completely unbothered. Or simply because she didn’t care.</p>
<p>Just then Lando approached them and George held his breath. “Shelby, baby, what’s up?” Lando said in true awkward Lando fashion.</p>
<p>“And you are?” Shelby asked. One eyebrow raised in disdain.</p>
<p>Land laughed a little too loudly, grabbing the strap of his bag pack a little tighter. “Yeah. Allow me to refresh your memory.” Bringing one of Shelby’s hands up to his lips.</p>
<p>Oh no. George sucked in a breath at seeing the disgusted look on the blonde’s face. This was not going to end good at all.</p>
<p>“Zorro” Lando reminded her with a smile.</p>
<p>“Ew. You mean zero.” Full horror, Shelby pulled her hand back. “Who is he?” she hissed at her friends. Like the short boy was some kind of alien creature.</p>
<p>“That is Lando Norris” Madison told her friend. Looking a little too amused. “He’s the guy you cheat of in Math.”</p>
<p>“The freak who hums show tunes.” He winced, as both Shelby’s friends nodded, almost looking embarrassed for her. In a blink Shelby plastered a fake, slightly awkward smile on her face, pulling Lando away from her friend to a slightly more private spot. Away from her friends curious ears.</p>
<p>George moved as well to keep in earshot. “Listen the punch at the dance was spiked, and I’m ashamed to admit I didn’t know and ended up drinking way too much of it. So I wasn’t myself that evening” she explained to him.</p>
<p>Lando frowned at her. “But I thought we had like, a connection.”</p>
<p>Shelby straightened her back. Some of that good girl persona fading away. “Okay listen. We-“ she pointed between them. “Don’t have anything. We come from two completely different classes of human beings. Now let’s go back to our usual lives, pretend none of this has happened and we only mingle when I copy your math, okay?” Before quickly walking away with her head held high. Leaving a stunned Lando behind him.</p>
<p>George bit his lip, feeling his friends pain. Even if in all fairness he had expected her to be way harsher than that. It still didn’t make it okay for her to treat his friend like that. To break his hope and dreams, and possibly his heart.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” George asked softly when Lando made his way over to him. Feeling truthfully sorry for him. His friend deserved way better than that. Better than Shelby and all her fakeness.</p>
<p>Anger flashed over Lando’s face. “If she thinks she can still cheat off me, she had lost her mind” he ranted. Quickly walking past him with giants steps. George quickly went after him. Lando could use a friend right now.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>When George got home, Fiona was just going through the mail. “Hey. Anything in the mail for me?” he asked curiously. Hoping to hear something from Cambridge any day now. The wait was making him a little anxious and restless. He just prayed he got accepted and to get the hell away from here.</p>
<p>“Oh, actually, yes.” His heart skipped a beat as Fiona turned to him with a smile. “There is a personal letter here.” He sucked in a breath. Could it be? “From Ed McMahon, saying you won 1 million pounds” the witch laughed evilly. “Don’t spend it all in one place.”</p>
<p>Groaning, George quickly made his way upstairs. Not noticing the big white envelop between the mail hidden under Fiona’s arm. Running up the stairs.</p>
<p>Sitting down at his desk, he started up the computer. Now that he finally had the time, he went to this site that belonged to the app he had been using to communicate with Nomad, no Nicholas, he corrected. Logging in this way now that he had no phone. Still unable to believe he had managed to lose it. So freaking stupid.</p>
<p>After entering his username and password, he quickly logged in. Getting met by new messages from the striker.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">I need to know who you are</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">I can’t take my mind off you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Please tell me who you are</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">I got your phone, so if you want it back, we have to meet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Please</span>
</p>
<p>Shit. Panic consumed his mind. But wait, his phone was locked and obviously none of the people who had texted him had used his name, otherwise Nicholas would have known by now and confronted him with it. And with everyone that used it to contact him in the known of him having lost it. There really was no harm in it regarding his identity.</p>
<p>And after all, he had promised Lando to tell him anyway. Worrying his lip, he let his finger hover over the keyboard, hesitating. Should he tell him, or not. The whole thing with Shelby had only proven to him what a terrible idea it was. That is was way better to stay hidden. But he wasn't someone that went around breaking his promises either, especially not one with his best friend. </p>
<p>Taking in a deep breath, he thought <em>here we go</em>, before slowly typing. <span class="u">My name i</span></p>
<p>“George." Charles threw his bedroom door open.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked annoyed. Cursing his stepbrother’s horrible timing. “Did you miss the ‘Do not disturb’ sign?”</p>
<p>“Oh no, I saw it.” Chewing loudly on a piece of gum. “So are you almost done with my report? It’s due on Wednesday.”</p>
<p>Tired, he rubbed his eyes. “I’m working on it.” It just needed some final touches.</p>
<p>“Well hurry up! It makes me nervous to have to wait for it.”</p>
<p>“Imagine how nervous you’d be if you actually had to make it” George replied humorless.</p>
<p>“Oh, my, god, you’re right.” Like he realized how blessed he was. “Oh and this time could you try to make it sound more like me?” the boy questioned, plopping down on George his bed. “I’m sick of having to explain why I sound so smart on paper, and so not smart, not on paper.”</p>
<p>Have you tried studying? Was on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed it back.</p>
<p>“George? Come downstairs” Fiona’s voice came through the intercom. He groaned, could he not for once catch a break?</p>
<p>“I’ll be right there” he replied.</p>
<p>“NOW!” she yelled back. Making him flinch.</p>
<p>With a sigh he clicked the chat away. Nicholas would just have to wait till later. “I’ll be right back” he told Charles.</p>
<p>“Hurry up” the boy urged him on.</p>
<p>Not even thinking twice about leaving his step-sibling in his room with his computer. Charles barely knew how such a thing worked anyway. Passing Pierre on his way down.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>With a mixture of feelings, Nicholas started at the acceptance letter. A little shocked that he had actually managed to get in. This was his dream school. That’s the reason he applied there in the first place. Never once truly daring to believe that he would actually make the cut. Now if only he could go.</p>
<p>And that was the prime reason why he didn’t allow himself to be happy or even a little excited. Knowing his father would never allow him to go. It wasn’t in the life the man planned out for him. No, the man still put all his hopes on him getting scouted by one of the big Premier League teams, to start his football career. Expecting from Nicholas to become successful and to get his business degree online in his free hours. That was his father’s dream. And yes he did really enjoy playing football, and he was actually pretty good at it. He just wasn’t foolish enough to think he was nowhere near as good to actual make it to the top. No football had always been a hobby for him. But writing, now that was his passion. That was what he loved to do, and he was actually really good at it. Far better than at football. If only his father would be able to see that, instead of being consumed by making his own dream come true.</p>
<p>“Nickolas” his father shouted. Quickly he hid the letter, seconds before his father opened the door to the little office area of the carwash.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked disturbed. Not wanting to deal with his father. Not now. Not when he needed to pretend with the man.</p>
<p>His father’s forehead wrinkled. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” There was no way to tell his father. Not about the acceptance letter, not about his mystery prince. The man simply wouldn’t understand it. And he was not in the mood for another discussion.</p>
<p>“Let me guess, you’re thinking; is football really the right choice for me. Am I right?” Making him sit up a little more, upon seeing the understanding smile on his father’s lips.</p>
<p>“Well yeah.” Could it be that he had misjudged him? “I’ve been thinking a lot about this and-“ He allowed himself to open up.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry” the man cut him off. “You’re making the right choice.” And with a pat on his shoulder, the man was gone again. Nicholas shoulders slumbered, not believing he had been foolish enough to think his father would listen to him. Or cared about what he wanted.</p>
<p>Disappointed and tired, he forced himself to go back to work, hoping that it would distract his mind. From his father and from his prince, who hadn’t responded to any of his messages. He just couldn’t understand it. He had thought they connected. And yes Cambridge guy had lost his phone, but there was still the option of the computer. And he must have gotten another phone by now, right.</p>
<p>Two VW Golf’s appeared, before he could dwell on it too much. Great, just great. That was just what he needed to have those two idiots flirt with him, again.</p>
<p>With heavy feet he moved over to the red one. “Hey, how are you doing?” Grabbing the notepad from his back pocket.</p>
<p>“Good.” He believed it was Charles, blushed.</p>
<p>“Regular wash?” he questioned as the boy got out.</p>
<p>“No, I’m actually looking more for the royal treatment” Charles said. “I mean, that’s what the prince would want.” Batting his eyelashes.</p>
<p>Wait what? “Uh what did you say?”</p>
<p>“I’m him Nicky” Charles grinned. “I’m the prince. You’re dream guy.” Yeah, right. He might not know who was behind the mask, but it sure as hell hadn’t been this guy. The height, the hair and eyes were all wrong. Not to mention his prince was way smarter than that. “You see, I live in a world full of-“</p>
<p>Oh my god, what?! He could feel himself freak out. How did he know those words?</p>
<p>“You-“ Pierre? Appeared next to his brother. Teeth gritted together in a forced smile. Turning Charles around by his arm. “What are you doing here?” he asked overly sweet.</p>
<p>“Well I’m the prince, coming here to meet my prince charming.” Nicholas suppressed a shudder as the guy’s hand trailed up his arm. Crossing them over his chest, the moment he could, to get them away those grabby hands.</p>
<p>“That’s a little hard, considering that I’m the prince” Pierre claimed. Nope, he definitely wasn’t either. Again the physical aspects being all wrong. “I mean, I’m the most princy prince there ever was.”</p>
<p>Despite himself, Nicholas breathed out a laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. “Boys. Boys. Look, I can settle this, alright?” One teeny tiny question would do the trick and prove they weren’t him. “The boy that I met at the dance, well he dropped something on his way out. What was it?” Okay maybe he was secretly enjoying this a little too much.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s easy” Pierre stated with a grin. “A wallet.”</p>
<p>“Nope” he simply answered him.</p>
<p>“I uh- I mean a uh, wallet bag” Pierre desperately tried again.</p>
<p>"No again."</p>
<p>“Oh a fish” Charles piped in.</p>
<p>For a second Nicholas just stared at the boy, dumbfounded. What the hell kind of answer was that. Nobody would even consider thinking about carrying a fish to a dance.</p>
<p>“A fish?” Pierre repeated, equally shocked.</p>
<p>Charles rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “It was the first thing popping up in my head. And you, you said wallet bag, what’s that?”</p>
<p>Oh lord, where these two even for real? Shaking his head, he left them behind, walking back to go inside. Not wanting to deal with their idiocy a second longer.</p>
<p>“Nicky?” Pierre shouted after him. And he winched, loathing it when strangers called him that. Only his friends were allowed to call him that.</p>
<p>Behind him he could hear the two brother argue loudly, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He rather focused his time and energy thinking of a way to find his actual prince.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I know this felt a bit like a filler chapter, but it contained a lot of little things important to the story. Like the evil twins ready George his messages with Nicholas. What will they do now with that knowledge? </p>
<p>More will be happening in the next chapter, which I hope to post soon! Also if you enjoy this please be so kind to leave a comment. I know this isn't the most popular story out there, but it will do my writer's heart good to hear your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day at school was nothing out of the ordinary. Even with Nicholas still spamming the school in his search for his prince. Luckily Lando didn’t hold it against him that due to his <em>beloved</em> stepfamily, he still hadn’t been able to tell the striker, he was the prince yet. If anything, Lando wasn’t so keen on him speaking up anymore. Probably due to his own experience. The only good think coming out of that, was that Lando was now officially over his crush on Shelby Cummings. Now if only he would meet a nice girl to date.</p>
<p>After school, surprise, surprise, he had to work a shift at the diner. He was busying himself with cleaning the counter, when the bell on the door jingled, indicating a new arrival. Looking up, his eyed widened at seeing it was Nicholas. Forcing his jaw shut, he watched stunned as the boy seated himself at the counter a mare 2 meters from him. Panicked he looked over at Robert, silently begging him to go and help the teenager. Because there was no way in hell he was doing it. He couldn’t face him. And definitely not up close like that.</p>
<p>Robert, the evil being that he was mouthed, “That’s good. Go.” Urging him on with his hand.</p>
<p>Tense, George shook his head. He could not!</p>
<p>Behind him Eleanor cleared her throat softly, nodding her head in Nicholas direction. Evil, absolutely evil, all of them, George concluded. Just when he needed their help, they forced him to do this.  </p>
<p>Closing his eyes for a second, he gathered all his courage. Changing the cloth in his hand for a notepad. Swallowing hard, he anxiously rolled over. <em>Okay, here we go.</em> “Hi” he greeted, a little too loudly. But Nicholas didn’t even bother looking up, eyes focused on a jar of pepper he was toying with. “What can I get you?” George still offered. Trying his best to sound normal.</p>
<p>“Do you know what bugs me?” Nicholas suddenly exclaimed, making him move backwards a little on his roller skates.</p>
<p>“Uhm, people taking your order?” George questioned unsure. Confused and completely at loss by the boy’s sudden outburst.</p>
<p>“No. Taking people’s orders.”</p>
<p>George started at him dumbfounded. He was the one taking the order wasn’t-, Oh he meant in life. Of course. He almost facepalmed himself. Quickly recovering himself, he cocked his head. “And why would you do that?”</p>
<p>Nicholas snorted. “You don’t know my dad.” Grabbing the menu and letting his eyes move over it, pulling a face. “Ugh sushi and donuts? Who does that?”</p>
<p>Fiona. Who else? But of course he couldn’t say that out loud. Instead he settled for a little shrug, with an ‘I know right’ expression on his face. </p>
<p>“I’ll just take a coffee. Thanks.” And George smiled at him, in the friendly way he always did with costumers.</p>
<p>Grabbing a saucer and a coffee cup and placing it on the counter.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something?” Nicholas asked suddenly. Surprising him once more.</p>
<p>“Sure” he nodded.</p>
<p>“Do you ever feel like if you show the world who you really are, they won’t accept you?” the boy questioned.</p>
<p>Which was kind of ironic, considering George his current situation. But at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel a little excited. Was Nicholas actually opening up to him? What were the odds? And this could be his chance. If they connected, here and now, as Nicholas and George. It would be a small step to confessing the truth. To tell the striker his prince was standing right in front of him.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I do actually” he smiled. Purring a cup of coffee for him. “Like being yourself isn’t good enough.”</p>
<p>“Right.”                                                                                                          </p>
<p>“Like you’re wearing a mask” he hinted.</p>
<p>Nicholas looked up at him. “That’s exactly how I feel.”</p>
<p>George beamed. It gave him the courage to continue. “You just wanna be honest with this person. To stop hiding and tell them, ‘it’s me’.” Sucking in a breath. “I’m the one that you’ve been looking for.”</p>
<p>A smile appeared on Nicholas lips. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Okay this was it. He could do this. “Nicholas, I’m-“</p>
<p>“George!”</p>
<p>He froze. Like a bucket of ice water was being dumped over him. Disturbed and annoyed he looked over at the entrance, to see Fiona beckoning him over.</p>
<p>No, no, no. This was not happening! He thought desperately. Why did she have to continue ruining everything for him. “One second” he still told her, in the vain hope she would actually listen.</p>
<p>“No. Now!”</p>
<p>He wanted so scream. To curse the woman. This was supposed to be his moment. He was finally about to tell Nicholas the truth and <em>that</em> woman just went and destroyed it. Un-freaking-believable!</p>
<p>Sighing he turned his attention back to Nicholas with a heavy heart. Who just swallowed the last bit of his coffee. “No it’s cool. I gotta go.”</p>
<p>For a quick second he closed his eyes, forcing the tears back. So close! With sad eyes, George could only watch him get up and throw come money for his coffee on the countertop. He so desperately wanted to beg him not to go, but he couldn’t. Not with Fiona demanding his attention. And besides the moment was already broken anyway.</p>
<p>“Oh and-“ Nicholas turned back to him again. Hopefully he glanced over at him. “Thank you very much George” the boy smiled gratefully.</p>
<p>Oh my god, he said his name. And it sounded so good falling from his lips. Feeling slightly better, he told him, “You’re welcome.” He wanted to add ‘I’m here whenever you need me’ but he didn’t want to appear too pushy. Even if it pained him to see him leave and walk out the diner.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“<em>My prince, if you’re listening. You’re prince charming wants to rendezvous with you after the pep rally today”  </em>came Astrid’s voice over the speakers during lunch the next day. <em>“Nothing like a pep rally to warm up our prince charming, right”</em> she teased playfully.</p>
<p>It was a sign. It must be. George concluded. To get this message they day after they talked. There simply was no other way. With a smile, he looked up at the nearest speaker. Feeling encouraged by both the message and the moment they had shared in the diner, making him decide to go. The time was right to stop hiding and to tell him.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>After his last class he quickly found Lando, who had decided to go dressed as a cowboy today. Which he ignored, knowing better than to question his friend and wannabe actor’s motives. “Lando! I talked to him, and not as the prince. I talked to him as me, George, and he didn’t hate me” he rambled, beaming with excitement. Of having to keep it all to himself all day, until now, because Lando had chosen that morning to have a dentist appointment.</p>
<p>Lando gasped. His eyes widening with enthusiasm for his friend. “So you told him everything?”</p>
<p>“No, not everything. Not the part about me being the prince. But I’m going to go and tell him right after the pep rally.” And yes he was rambling, again, but he could care less. He was just so happy ad excited. “Are you coming, cowboy?”</p>
<p>Lando looked down at himself. “So you think I look like a actual cowboy?” he asked almost uncertain.</p>
<p>Oh Lando. “Sure” he said. Simply pulling his friend along with him.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The school band played, as they arrived. The cheerleaders doing their thing on the little pep rally stage, Shelby of course being front and center, cheering on their football team.</p>
<p>Nicholas was sitting near the front, surrounded by his team, when his dad suddenly sat down behind him. “Good news buddy. I just got off the phone with a friend of mine, and there are three scouts coming to your match” the man stated proudly. “We’re gonna make your dreams come true.”</p>
<p>No, your dreams dad, he thought. But he swallowed back the words. This was not the place nor time for that. Even if with every day that passes, he felt the need to tell him the truth grow. “That’s great dad.” Unable to even smile and pretend he was happy. How could he, when he was forced on a path he didn’t want to follow. Quickly turned his eyes back to the stage, using it as a distraction. Feeling his father squeeze the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Their coach appeared on stage, making everyone scream Nicholas was going to lead them to victory this match against their rivals. He bit the inside of his cheek, never liking how all the attention was placed on him. Even if he was the star, the rest of the team was just as important. No team, no game. “The cheerleader have put together a little skit to help us get in the spirit” the man announced. “So please give it up for our cheerleaders."</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>George felt out of place, surrounded by all the football fans. Having never been to a pep rally before. Hell, he didn’t even care about football to begin with. Curiously wondering what the cheerleaders skit was all about. Was that a thing they usually did?</p>
<p>Shelby walked over to the microphone, a grin on her face. “Once upon a time there was a big strong frog” she started. Their team’s nickname being the fighting frogs. Suddenly Charles leaped up onto the stage. Pretending to be a frog, while wearing a football shirt. George eyed him in surprise. The twins always tried to get involved with the cheerleaders, after not being talented enough to join the football team. “He had a beautiful girlfriend, and his dad owned the biggest pound in all the land.” The crowd laughed. “But he still wasn’t happy.” The crowd aw’d, like instructed by the cheerleaders holding up signs. “If only he could find another prince. Then he could kiss him and he could turn him into a prince again, and then they would be able to run away together.”</p>
<p>Pierre appeared on stage, wearing a white suit and George stomach dropped. It couldn’t be…, no it had to be just a coincidence.</p>
<p>“One night, after the slimy frog ditched his super hot, most popular girlfriend, he meets his prince.”</p>
<p>His breath caught in his throat.</p>
<p>“Your highness” Charles said, with Pierre clumsily bowing, almost falling forward on purpose. Making a fool out of the prince.</p>
<p>“Alas, it turned out that our frog not only had a secret identity, but he also had a secret phone relationship with a boy named Cambridge guy.”</p>
<p>His chest tightened and George tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. Panic rising within him. No, it couldn’t be. This was not happening. Not now.</p>
<p>“This isn’t good” he vaguely heard Lando say.</p>
<p>Charles pulled out his phone and started to fake type. “Dear Cambridge guy. I can’t wait till we finally get to meet. You’re the only one who understands the real me. The man who doesn’t want to play professional football, but who wants to be at Cambridge with you” he spoke loudly.</p>
<p>Shocked he moved his hand to cover his mouth. Fuck! His computer. He panicked. He should have never left the boy alone in his room with it!</p>
<p>“Dear Nomad. I want you to know who I am, but I’m scared!” Pierre replied in a whiny tone.</p>
<p>Tears burned in his eyes. Helplessly watching as the scene unfolded in front of him. His stepbrothers had all his text conversations. Reading them out loud word by word. Embarrassing him in front of their entire school in the process.</p>
<p>“I’m scared that you’ll reject me. And I’ve never had a real kiss before.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe they’re reading my text” he whispered to Lando. Flabbergasted and devastated all at the same time. He knew he should leave, but it was like he was nailed to the ground.</p>
<p>“Let’s go” Lando said determined. This time he was the one set to protect his friend.</p>
<p>“But the prince had a secret too” Shelby’s voice sounded again. “He wasn’t royalty at all. No he was a geek. A loser. A servant boy” she spit out, looking disgusted.</p>
<p>Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, as Pierre appeared on roller-skates, dropping face first into a cake set up by the cheerleaders.</p>
<p>Shelby sniggered. “And who, may you ask, is this imposer?” She said innocently, but with a wide evil smile. “Please give it up for the pretend prince, diner boy, George Russell.” Pointing directly at him.</p>
<p>George mouth fell open. His cheeks burning with embarrassment. Not believing she had just did that. Helplessly he glanced at Lando. If he had thought his life had been a hell before, it was nothing compared to being absolutely humiliated in front of the whole entire school. And that all just when he had thought he had found his safe haven.</p>
<p>He squeezed his eyes shut. Forcing back the tears when everyone around him started to chant ‘diner boy’. Not wanting to give them the pleasure of seeing him cry as well. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he opened them again. Finding Nicholas’s eyes. And nothing could have prepared him for what he saw there. Hurt. Betrayal. Rejection. Before the boy quickly turned away from him. Shattering his heart by straight out rejecting him. That was the last straw, his resilience broke. Unable to stop the sob from escaping his lips and the tears from running down his cheeks.</p>
<p>He barely noticed how Lando steered him away from hurtful crowd of teenagers.</p>
<p>Lando drove him home, where he ran straight up to the attic, to his bedroom. Devastated he let himself fall onto the bed, bawling his eyes out. Completely heartbroken. Not just because of the rejection from Nicholas, but by the cruelty of his fellow students as well.</p>
<p>A knock. “George?”</p>
<p>“Go away!” he told Fiona. He couldn’t face her on top of this. It was too much.</p>
<p>“But George, you’ve got a letter from Cambridge.”</p>
<p>With a new spark of hope, he sat up, wiping his tears away. Accepting the latter Fiona had brought him on a platter. Holding his breath, he ripped it open full anticipation. Unfolding the letter. His eyes flying over the words.</p>
<p>
  <em>We regret to inform you that your application to the University of Cambridge has been declined.</em>
</p>
<p>And like that his heart broke all over again, shattering into a million pieces. Rejected by his heart’s desire and his dream University all in the same day. Of-fucking-course, as more tears fell from his eyes. Feeling completely lost.</p>
<p>“Well, what did it say?” Fiona asked curiously.</p>
<p>“I didn’t get in.”</p>
<p>Fiona gasped. “Oh, No! And you studied so hard.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “I can’t believe I actually thought I had a chance.” That he had dared to hope, to dream. To have the opportunity to fulfill his father’s dream for him. One that had become his dream in the process.</p>
<p>“George. I’m heartbroken” Fiona said, surprisingly sympathetic. “Life can be so unfair.” Tell him about it. “But look at it on the bright side. You’ll have a job at the diner for the rest of your life.”</p>
<p>Breathing out through his nose, George bit his tongue. Of course that woman wasn’t feeling sorry for him. She was here to rub it in his face, probably already knowing what the letter would say. “You want a cookie?” She offered, holding out the plate. His lower lip trembled, and more tears fall from his eyes, as he diverted them away from the woman.</p>
<p>Dropping back onto the bed, as she let his room with a smirk. Feeling completely lost for the first time since his father’s passing. Wondering what the use of life was anymore.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The car ride home was spend in dead silence. With his father refusing to say anything to him until they got home and Nicholas himself still in a shocked daze about what had happened. The longing for the ground to swallow him still fresh on his mind. Like the way he had anxiously and embarrassed had tried a way to shield himself from the prying eyes, to hide away from the world. Feeling sick that Shelby could be that cruel. Still hurt and betrayed that she would out him like that. That he couldn’t wrap his head around it.</p>
<p>And then there was George. Who he hadn’t been able to keep eye contact with, by turning away. Him being the source of more hurt and betrayal, and even anger. Here he had been so desperately searching for him. Wanting nothing more than to meet him again and learn who he was. Hell the other day, they had actually talked in the diner, and yet the boy had kept quiet, and as a result making a fool out of them, out of him in front of the school and his father. None of this humiliation had been necessary if he had just spoken up!</p>
<p>At the same time he was angry at himself. To have him right in front of his nose and yet failing to recognize it was him. <em>Maybe you were looking, but not really seeing</em> George his words from the dance came floating back into his head. And he could admit that he hadn’t been looking for his prince that day in the diner. Too busy and focused on his own struggles, to see what was right there in front of him. Even telling him all the right things. Could it be that George-?</p>
<p>“Get inside” his father’s cold demanding voice broke him from his thoughts. He hadn’t even noticed they had arrived back at the house. With a sigh and his head hung low, he followed the man inside. Not at all looking forward to the conversation that would follow.</p>
<p>“Are you out of your goddamn mind?!” his father all but shouted, the moment the door closed behind them. “Fooling around with that boy.” The man pulled a face. “I mean what were you thinking? You know being gay is still a taboo in the football world. Yet you risk your future career all for some boy?” He furiously threw at his son's head.</p>
<p>Just an hour or so ago, he would have argued that ‘he wasn’t some boy’, but now he wasn’t so certain anymore. Needing to reevaluate everything he knew and processing all the new information.</p>
<p>“You will cut it off this instance, you hear me!” the man continued to demand. Pointing an accusing finger at him. “I will not have my son be out there as gay.”</p>
<p>“Bisexual” he halfheartedly corrected. But what was even the point.</p>
<p>“I don’t care” his father hissed. His face had turned red. “It stops now.” And with that, the little bit of fight he still had in him, faded away. This whole thing only proven what he had known all along, he couldn’t be who he wanted to be. “Now I pulled some serious strings to get those scouts to your match, so you’re going to be the good son that I know you can be, and be grateful and play your absolute best.”</p>
<p>With that his father turned away, marching off in the direction of the kitchen. Clearly not wanting to waste another word on it, as Nicholas felt himself die a little inside. Even when he had always believed his father wouldn’t accept or support the way he wanted to be, deep down he had always hoped and prayed he was wrong. But for his father to brush them off like this, to demand he should do what the man wanted, that broke his heart.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>After he finally had stopped crying, George went in search for a bit of comfort. Pulling out the suitcase from under his bed. It contained a few of his most treasured memories of his father. Grabbing a picture frame from it first, containing a photo of them together, smiling at the camera. Next was the fairy tale book his father always used to read him from. It was old and looked kind of expensive. Biting his lip he trailed his finger over the details on the cover. How he wished he could go back to that time.</p>
<p>Sudden anger welled up inside of him. No! With a big throw, he threw the book across the room. Remembering his father’s words the very last time they had read it together. That fairy tales didn’t always come true, but dreams did. What a lie! His dad had lied to him by making him believe it. His dream hadn’t come true, and because of that he would never be able to fulfill his father’s dream of him going to Cambridge.</p>
<p>The stupid fairy tales were just that, tales with a happy ending. Nothing like the cruel, harsh world he was living in, with absolutely no way out. He was stuck here, enslaved by Fiona, for the rest of his live.</p>
<p>For him there was no hope. No happy ever after.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The truth is out as we are nearing the end of this story, with (I think) only one more chapter to go. Will George and Nicholas have their happy ending, or will it all end in tears?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Finding the strenght</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day being at school was a horror. He was the laughing stock of the whole freaking school. Walking through the hallways all by himself. His jacket pulled tightly around his, and his cap pulled far over his face. Desperate to try and block out the snickers, pointed fingers and taunts that followed him everywhere, by his fellow students. None of them realizing how humiliating it was or how bad it hurt. He felt miserable and alone, while willing himself not to cry. Not in front of them. Refusing to give them the satisfaction and clinging on to the last straw of his dignity.</p>
<p>Of course Nicholas didn’t have to deal with the same treatment. No, he had Shelby whispering in his ear. The girl already trying to hang on his arm again.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Life at the diner wasn’t much better. Fiona had him scrubbing the floor, even though he was exhausted. Probably the reason why he fell back on his ass, when he tried to get up. Stupid skates, he cursed. Pulling them off of his feet. Screw Fiona and her uniform rules. He was completely done with them. With them and with everything else.  </p>
<p>“George, what are you doing?” He didn’t even have to look up to see Robert’s disapproval stance.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to get these floors cleaned.”</p>
<p>Robert sighed. “Come on sweetheart, get up.” Pulling him up by his arm, back to his feet. “What I meant is, what are you doing with your life?”</p>
<p>George snorted. What life? “I’m diner boy. I’m doing what diner boys do, Robert.” He had no other option.</p>
<p>“Oh George, what has gotten into you. Don’t you realize how blessed you are?” Yeah right. “You have a whole family behind you.” Robert told him, pointing at Romain and Eleanor. “We have faith in you. And you’ve got to have faith in yourself.”</p>
<p>And he wanted to believe the man. He desperately wanted to do just that. But it was so much easier said than done. Especially when everything you had believed in, had come crashing down. So what was the point?</p>
<p>Just then the diner door opened, and the evil twins entered. Slamming the door behind them. A ripping sound could be heard, making him look over. The Elvis guitar clock that had shook so many times, finally came loose. Ripping the wallpaper off the wall with it.</p>
<p>George mouth fall open upon seeing the words previously hidden under the ugly wallpaper. Erupting all sorts of different emotion within. Most of all, it made him remember his father.</p>
<p>“Mother!” Pierre gasped indignant, as Fiona entered. “George just ruined your wall.” Of course placing the blame on him. What else was new.</p>
<p>“What?” Disapprovingly, Fiona took in the damage. “Oh, yes you did” she tusked. “Well that’s coming out of your paycheck.” Walking straight to the register as always. “And cover up those stupid words.”</p>
<p>They weren’t stupid, George thought, his eyes still focused on them. “Never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game” he read out loud with a smile. The very same words his father always used to say. A new feeling of confidence suddenly spread through him. The words reminding him of who he had been before Fiona had gotten to him.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’m going off to get some lipo” Fiona announced, after grabbing the cash she needed. “Come on boys. Oh and George, I need you to clean the pool tonight.”</p>
<p>With new determination, he spoke up. “No.” Stopping Fiona in her tracks. He was done being her slave. Getting reminded that he was worth far more than that.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” She said in completely disbelief. Eyeing him as if he had grown a second head.</p>
<p>“You heard me.” Raising his chin. He had had enough. “I quiet” he told her. “I quit this job. I quit your family. And I’m moving out.” Finally finding the strength to stand up for himself, and to Fiona. Inspired by his father’s quote and Robert reminding him of the precious family he had.</p>
<p>Fiona let out a laugh, quickly joined by her sons. “Oh and where do you think you’d live?” she challenged.</p>
<p>“With me.” Robert stepped forward, throwing an protective and supportive arm around George. Making him incredible grateful to have him in his life. He hadn't even thought that far ahead yet. </p>
<p>“You can’t just walk out on me” Fiona told him haughty.</p>
<p>“You know what, Fiona? You can mess with your hair, your nose and your face. Hell you can even mess with my dad’s s diner. But you are through with messing with me.” Keeping his head held high as he walked passed her and to the door.</p>
<p>“Wait up, Sam” Robert called after him.</p>
<p>Fiona pointed a finger at him. “You take one more step, and you’re fired” she threatened the manager.</p>
<p>“Oh but that’s won’t be necessary, because I quit as well” Robert told her. “And you know what? The only reason why I put up with you all these years, is because of that boy.” Warming George his heart, seeing the man point at him. He truly blessed with the diner family he had. “And now that he is free of you, nothing is stopping me from kicking your ass.” Taking a threatening step towards the woman. Obviously trying to rile her up.</p>
<p>“Oh come one, no! Not my face. It’s much newer than that of the boys. Go for the boys!” Fiona backtracked. Bringing her purse up to cover her face, fearful. Like Robert would actually hit a woman. Ignoring the offended ‘Mom’ coming from her sons, as she cowered behind them.</p>
<p>“Robert, come on. She is not even worth it” George told his friend.</p>
<p>Robert breathed out a sigh, before taking a sudden threatening step towards Fiona. Earning a pitiful scream from the evil witch, making the man smile in satisfaction as he walked around her.</p>
<p>And he wasn’t alone. Eleanor announced she quit as well, grinning as she skated out after Robert.</p>
<p>“Me too” Romain said, coming out of the kitchen. “Robert. Eleanor. Hold up, I need a ride.” Throwing his spatula over his shoulder on the ground. “See ya.”</p>
<p>Followed by the other women working at the diner and all the costumers followed suit as well, all walking passed a stunned Fiona.</p>
<p>“Send me a bill” the last guy told her, walking out with his plate still in his hand. Much to George his amused. Looks like Fiona’s diner was out of staff and regular costumers, he smirked, walking out. Leaving the woman that had tormented his life behind.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Robert brought him back to his house, where they cleaned out the small spare bedroom. The bed could barely fit in it, but George wasn’t about to complain. Already far to grateful that the man was willing to take him in, in the first place.</p>
<p>“For a second I might have actually thought you were going to hit Fiona” he admitted to the man.</p>
<p>Robert chuckled. “I was close, but I’d never hit a woman, including that bitch.”</p>
<p>“I had no idea you were mentally that tough.”</p>
<p>“But I always knew you were” Robert told him with a proud smile.</p>
<p>“Robert, are you really sure that this is okay?” Gesturing around the room. Worried that he was imposing. It was one thing to be a supportive friend, but a whole other to actually let the move in. To give up his privacy.</p>
<p>“Don’t you even dare worry about it George. I wouldn’t have it any other way” Robert told him sincerely. Opening his arms for a hug, that George was more than willing to accept.</p>
<p>With a smile he sat down on the bed. Feeling comfortable and at ease. “Honestly, I haven’t felt this at home in a long time” he sighed happily. His house hadn’t felt like a home to him in 8 years now.</p>
<p>“I’m sure, compared to the Addams family” Robert said, sitting down next to him. Placing a hand on his knee. Eyeing him for a moment. “What’s on your mind?”</p>
<p>“That I gotta do something tonight.” Not yet done with standing up for himself. “Don’t wait up for me, okay?”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Full determination George walked into the footballer’s locker room. His mind set on one thing. Something he should have done earlier. Done with letting people walk over him. Completely ignoring the shocked and surprised gasps and ‘hey diner boy’ remarks. No longer letting those bother him. Instead he walked straight up to Nicholas, who was on a bench getting ready for the match. Lance and Esteban next to him. Upon hearing the commotion the boy glanced up. His eyes widening as he saw him, jumping to his feet. “George” he started. “Look I know you think that I’m just some-“</p>
<p>“Coward? Asshole? Phony?” George filled in for him. Yes he might have never told the boy he was the prince, but Nicholas at the same time had kept his true self hidden from his father and the world as well. Had rejected him in front of everyone, out of embarrassment. Making him no better. But unlike him, George had found his backbone.</p>
<p>“Okay, just listen” Nicholas said, trying to reason with him, or maybe explain.</p>
<p>“No, you listen. You turned out to be exactly who I thought you were” he accused. “I never pretended to be somebody else. It has been me all along.” Actually angry now that he  allowed himself to speak his mind. “And it was me who was hurt and humiliated in front of everybody.” Taken a breath to calm himself. He wasn’t here just to throw accusations at the boy’s head. He came here to make a point. “Look, I didn’t come here to yell at you, okay?” he continued more calmly. “I came here to tell you that I know what it feels like to be afraid to show who you really are. I was. But I’m not anymore! And the thing is, I really don’t care what people think of me.” Done trying to please everyone and hide. “Because I believe in myself. Even if no one else does. And I know that things are going to be okay.” Something he had truly started to realize. “But even though I have no family, no job and no money for University, it’s you that I feel sorry for.”</p>
<p>There he said it. At least he was finally able to be himself and l live his life. Unlike Nicholas who continued to hide from his father. But his words seemed to have hit home for the boy. He could see it in those dark eyes. The pain. The sadness. He said his piece, it was no up to Nicholas to figure out the rest.</p>
<p>“Heads up. 5 minutes to go” the coach voice echoed through the room.</p>
<p>Blinking Nicholas eyes focused back. “Yeah I’m coming” he halfheartedly answered the call. Distracted by his own mind.</p>
<p>George smiled sadly at him. “I know that guy that sent me those messages is somewhere deep down inside of you.” Hiding away from the word. “But I can’t wait for him.” Shaking his head lightly. “Because waiting for him is like waiting for rain in this drought. Useless and disappointed.” And with that, he turned around and walked away. Not bothering to wait nor expecting a response from the striker.</p>
<p>“George” Nicholas called after him. But he didn’t stop. Nor did Nicholas come after him. He was above it, even if it still hurt. The ball was in the other boy’s court now. He had to decided what he wanted and if he was willing to fight for that. If he did, he could come and find him, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to wait around for him. He had better things to do.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>A sigh of relieve fell from his lips, as he closed the door behind him. A proud smile forming on his lips. He could hardly grasp the fact that he had done that, but damn did it feel good! Giving him the same sort of satisfying feeling as when he stood up to Fiona. But most of all, it had felt good to give Nicholas a piece of his mind. To tell him that he might be mister popular and the star striker of the football team, but in the end he had turned out to be the tougher one. He was the one done hiding, choosing his own happiness above all else.</p>
<p>“George.” To his surprise Lando came jogging down the hallway.</p>
<p>Confused he stared at his friend. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Robert, he told me were you went and I thought you might need a friend” the smaller boy explained.</p>
<p>Grateful his friend went through all the trouble, George developed him in a hug. Lando was what they called a true friend. Always there for him when he needed it.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you did that George. I’m so proud of you, you know that?” the boy told him. “Your stepmom and now Nicholas, all in one day. How does it feel?”</p>
<p>“Pretty good actually” he grinned. The satisfaction and pride outshining the hurt. “Hey, how about we do something fun tonight?”</p>
<p>Lando’s face dropped a little. “Well uh- about that. I was kind of thinking of going to the match tonight” the boy admitted a little sheepishly. “But I completely understand if you don’t feel like doing that.”</p>
<p>Oh was he hell. “No, I’ll go with you.” He had done so many things out of his usual comfort zone, why not add one more.</p>
<p>Lando blinked, looking at him stunned. “Really? You want to go to the game?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I can handle it. It’ll be our first match and possible our last” he said confident. Positive he could do it. “And besides, if I don’t go, who is going to explain the rules to you?” he added with a wink. Lando knowing even less about the sport, then he did. He at least watched it with his dad when he was little.</p>
<p>Grinning he threw an arm around his friend’s shoulder. Directing them towards he exit. “I like what you’re wearing btw. What character are you today?”</p>
<p>“Myself” Lando stated proudly. Well that was new.</p>
<p>“I think, it’s your best look yet” he admitted. It was good to see his friend being himself for once and not trying to portray a character.</p>
<p>Lando beamed a little. “Thanks” he smiled.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Shelby was out in front of the stands, with the rest of the cheerleader. Taking a little break after hyping up the fans for the match. “Nicky and I are almost back together” she stated proudly to her friends. “It’s not official or anything, but it’s on” she grinned. Her little plan falling in to place perfectly. With the help of those two idiots. Nicky was hers, and hers alone.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Lando and George past in front of people already seated in search for a spot to watch the match. Barely finding one and getting seated, when the teams walked out on the field.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you came” Lando told him. And one look at his friend told him that the boy was actually excited for this. Well good for him.</p>
<p>The crowd, included Lando, cheered loudly for their team. While George sat there more awkwardly besides him. This truly wasn’t his scene, but he needed to give it a shot.</p>
<p>He spotted Nicholas next to the goalkeeper as captain. Noticed the boy's father standing along the sideline, shouting things at his son’s and he got the feeling that he wasn’t just cheering on his son. For a moment he felt sorry for him, before a caught himself. No, Nicholas business was no longer something he should care about. The boy had made his choice, and if he wanted to continue to live by his father rules, then so be it. He was done with all that.</p>
<p>The referee blew on the whistle and the <em>Fighting Frogs</em> kicked of the match. George tried to do his best to enjoy the match, get involved in the cheering, and from time to time explaining to Lando what was happening rules wise. But really, he mostly felt out of place and he didn’t even tried to pretend he was having fun anymore. The fact that Nicholas was playing, so he had to hear the name Latifi from the commentator very regularly, was not helping either. Still he cheered when they scored, like all the others around him. Even if that meant he had to see and listen to those cheerleaders even more. Still not having forgiven Shelby and her friends for what they had done, and likely wouldn’t for quite some time.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Lando next to him was shouting. “I love football! I love football!” At least one good thing came out of him being here. As he was certain the boy would have missed it, if he had decided not to go. Lando would have changed his plans for him.</p>
<p>A gasping shock went through the crowd, as Nicholas was downed in the penalty box. Quickly followed by boo’s from their fans. Blowing his whistle the referee gave their team a penalty for the foul.</p>
<p>That’s when the cheerleaders cheered the fans on to chant. “Nicholas! Nicholas! Nicolas!” Shelby of course being the loudest out of all of them, with a giant grin on her face.</p>
<p>To him it was a painful reminder of the guy and the girl who had hurt him. And suddenly it was all too much. “Lando, I thought I could handle this, but I- I really can’t. I’m sorry” he told his friend, feeling anxious. The boy nodded his head in understanding, with sad eyes.</p>
<p>“I- uh, I let you know how it ends, is that alright?” he shyly asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah of course.” More than okay with the boy’s decision. Let him have his fun. He was allowed to like it. George just really wanted to go home. To get away from the cheering crowd. Nicholas his name, still so fresh and painful for him. Giving him the feeling that he couldn’t breathe. Swallowing down the lump in his throat he excused himself to the other people he had to pass in front to get the hell out of here. Away from Nicholas.</p>
<p>**<br/>Nicholas threw the ball in his hands up a little. Trying to focus while ignoring his father’s shouts of encouragement, that somehow even with their fans shouting his name, still managed to reach his ears. Walking towards the penalty mark. Fully aware of the importance of this penalty in the game. It could give them a 2-0 lead. When something out of the corner of his eye, got his attention. He instantly knew it was George, even before he looked. He had noticed the boy in the crowd before the start and had been hyper aware of his presence ever since. His words still going through his head. Honestly he admired the boy for his courage and new found strength.</p>
<p>Glancing over, he stilled upon seeing George moving past fans, making his way out of the row. He was leaving! His heart stopped. No. No. he couldn’t be. He panicked. He needed the boy here, with him. George was his strength. Wait, that wasn’t true. He wasn’t his strength, he realized. The tall boy was the one inspiring him to find his own strength. To make his own choices.</p>
<p>Suddenly everything became clear to him, and he knew what he had to do. Turning around, he walked back to his team. Handing the ball over to Lance. “You do it. I know you can” he encouraged the boy, who in many ways had always been overshadowed and overlooked due to him, when he was actually a really good player as well. “Sorry boys” he told the rest of the team. Handing over his captain band to the vice captain.</p>
<p>And with that he ran off of the field. Determined and with his mind set on one thing.</p>
<p>“Woohoho.” His father caught his arm. “Where do you think you’re going?!”</p>
<p> I’m out of here” he simply told the man. Done listening to him.</p>
<p>“What?” his father replied shocked. “You can’t do that! You’re throwing away your dream!” he accused angrily.</p>
<p>“No dad, I’m throwing away yours.” Pulling his arm free, to continue on his way. Jumping over the little fence separating the field and the stands. Ignoring the yells from his father and Shelby’s screeching his name. No longer carrying. He was so done with both of them and their manipulations. Instead he ran over to the steps, just as George past the last person.</p>
<p>Stunned the boy stopped in his tracks, eyeing him. Giving Nicholas the chance to run up the stairs, to him.</p>
<p>“Nicholas” George gasped. “What are you doing?” Taken aback and confused.</p>
<p>“Something that I should have done a long time ago” he admitted. Slightly out of breath, from the match and the stairs, but it was all worth it, seeing the beginning of a smile forming on George’s his gorgeous lips. Tenderly reaching a hand out to cup his cheek. Bringing him close to him and capturing his lips in a kiss. A kiss that was long overdue, as he smiled into it. Barely believing that he was actually doing this, but in the good way. He was actually kissing his prince.</p>
<p>A sudden drop on his face, made him pull away. Looking at the sky in confusion, when more drops began falling from it. Amazed he stared back at George, who mirrored his own expression, neither of them believing it was actually starting to rain. It reminded him of the words the boy had said to him in the locker room. <em>Because waiting for him is like waiting </em><em>for rain in this drought. Useless and disappointed. </em>Turns out, neither one was truly true. Nor did George have to wait for it very long. “I’m sorry I had you waiting for the rain” he told George, apologizing. Getting lost in those stunning eyes of his.</p>
<p>For a moment, George started at him, then breathed out a laugh. “It’s okay.” Leaning in to capture his lips this time. Not that Nicholas minded. Oh no, not one single bid. Winding his arms around the slightly taller boy’s waist, lifting him up a little and pulling him closer. Never wanting to let go.</p>
<p>Cheers all the sudden erupted around them, and when he pulled away again to look back at the field, he saw that Lance had scored the penalty, as the rain started to pour down on them. Smiling in support of his friend, Nicholas turned back to George and kissing him. Not getting enough of him, even when he got soaking wet in the process. He had his prince and that was all that matters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**EPILOGUE**</p>
<p>George smiled as he was in his former bedroom, getting his stuff. Still living on a bit of a high of getting his prince charming. Now that he was no longer hiding or pretending, Nicholas truly turned out to be everything he imagined Nomad to be and more. And he couldn’t be happier.</p>
<p>Closing the box, his eye fell on the fairy tale book, still lying in the same spot he had threw it at. Worrying his lower lip a little, he walked over to it. Actually feeling kind of bad for throwing it now. Grabbing it up from the ground, something fall out of it. Confused he eyed the folded papers. What was that? Hesitantly he unfolded them, wondering what it could be. A letter from his father maybe?</p>
<p>Turns out, his dad had been right. The fairy tale book indeed contained something very important. Namely his father’s will.</p>
<p>With the help of Robert, they got the police involved. To get back what was rightfully belonging to him and taking great pleasure in doing so. Starting with the cars.</p>
<p>“Wait! Wait!” Fiona shouted, as she ran outside, just as the truck was raising up her car. “I can pay for those parking tickets.” Pierre and Charles following her on her heels.</p>
<p>“Actually Fiona, I’m selling your cars. For University tuition money” George told her with a satisfied smile. Oh yeah, he was definitely enjoying this.</p>
<p>Fiona narrowed her eyes. “What gives you the idea, you can sell my cars?”</p>
<p>“She owns them” Robert deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Exactly. I own them.” Even if that was still sounded surreal even to his own ears.</p>
<p>“Ma’am, have you ever seen this before?” the officer said, holding out the unfolded will.</p>
<p>“I have never in my life seen that before” Fiona denied.</p>
<p>“Isn’t this your signature on the witness line?” the officer asked. Pointing at the papers.</p>
<p>“I have never seen my husband’s hidden will before” Fiona continued to deny, but betraying herself all at the same time. The woman was truly dense.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid you’re going to have to come with me ma’am” the officer told her. And like that Fiona took off, trying to get away over the grass in her heels. Not that she got very far, the two officers managing to grab her rather easily.</p>
<p>Turns out, his father did leave a will. Stating that the house, the diner and pretty much everything else was inherited by him. Something Fiona had known all about, she was the witness when he arranged it, yet pretended to know nothing about for years, for her own interests.</p>
<p>And if that hadn’t all been enough of a surprise for him. Pierre and Charles, in their desperate attempt to get in his good grades, gave him some more shocking news. Turns out he got accepted to Cambridge after all. Fiona had opened the original letter and had paid someone to fake the letter to let him think he got rejected. Ad since his <em>beloved</em> stepbrothers knew all about it, he had them dig it out of the dumpster Fiona had thew it in, as a punishment. It wasn't until he had the actually letter in his hands that he believed it. His jaw dropping at read over the congratulations. He had actually gotten accepted! He huffed out a laugh of disbelief. His dream was coming true after all!</p>
<p>Besides taking what was his, another thing he did was restoring his father’s diner into its former glory. Which luckily involved only some minor changes. It mostly meant getting rid of stuff and some painting. Changing the name back to Steve’s diner and making Robert his partner. The man would run it, while he was away at University.</p>
<p>And his stepmother ended up not going to jail after all. Instead she ironically had to work off her debt at Steve’s diner. Which in all honestly George found a way better punishment. Knowing that Robert would have her working hard for her money, the same way Fiona had done to him. Including the roller-skates that none of the other staff had to wear anymore. Their uniforms changing into something more fitting. Payback was truly a Bitch.</p>
<p>As for Nicholas’s dad. Well he finally came around and got off his Trojan horse. Realizing that he had been so focused on what he thought was Nicholas dream come true, that he had lost sight of what was truly important and that being his own son’s happiness. He even went so far as giving a discount at his carwash for everyone that went to Cambridge. It was a bit over the top, but George knew it was important to Nicholas that he ended up with his father’s approval.</p>
<p>As for Nicky and him, and yes he did call him Nicky now. Earning that privilege after becoming the boy’s boyfriend. Well he finally got his phone back for one. And they ended up going to Cambridge together. Living happily ever after.</p>
<p>At least for now. Hey, he was only a freshman. He was taking life as it came, but for now he was in love and perfectly happy with Nicky at his side.</p>
<p>
  <em>The End</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it. I hope you all enjoyed the ride. A massive thank you to L0stInSpace for all the help and support 😘 And of course everyone that took the time to comment. It really means a lot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>